Del Cielo al Infierno
by YuuhSangKyung
Summary: El pasado esta unido al presente, pero ¿por que razón Allen no recuerda el suyo? Los sacerdotes de Dios puede que puedan ayudarlo a encontrarse consigo mismo para derrotar a la familia de Nóe.
1. Apertura

¡El regreso de _YOKOSHIMA_!

Después de seis meses de ausencia por fin se digno a escribir algo.

¿Habrá valido la pena o mejor que se regrese?

Seis meses después de terminar su antigua historia (a la que apenas subió para darle fin…) ¡**HIGHLY DRUG** ¿es el titulo correcto para ponerle su nuevo proyecto?!

¡Debo admitirlo soy malísima para los resúmenes como me dicen ja, ja, ja!

.:.+.:.

_¡Tengo que escapar, no quiero que me atrape!_

Meditaba desesperado al mismo tiempo que sus pies se movían a todo lo que daban sobre el pasto mojado.

El castaño escucho otro estruendo a sus espaldas y a medida que iba corriendo, los oía mas cerca. Entonces salio del oscuro bosque, donde pudo divisar una colina, sin otra opción se lanzo rápidamente, pero al llegar noto que se traba del final del terreno.

¡Te atrape pequeña lagartija!

Le dijo una extraña maquina que lo había acorralado entre el acantilado y su poderosa arma con la que le apuntaba. Obviamente no sabia que hacer, y antes de decidirlo su perseguidor le propina dos disparos.

Parecía el fin del jovencito, sin embargo alguien se interpone en el camino de las balas, desviándolas a otro lugar donde explotan.

Sorprendido de aquel hecho, la maquina le pregunta.

¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, quien eres?!-

El extraño aparta la capa negra aterciopelada para mostrarse ante el.

No tengo por que presentarme con alguien tan insignificante-

La larga cabellera pelirroja del hombre se dejo ondear por el viento, a su lado estaba una mujer no muy joven pero tampoco tan antigua, traía puesto un vestido de noche del mismo color, lo curioso de su persona era que su rostro se encontraba oculto por una mascara de mariposa.

No hay duda, se trataba del mismo.

No lo creo, eres Cross Marian…-

Ja, ja, Buenas noches "akuma"-

_Akuma, la primera vez que escuche ese nombre y que sin duda volvería a oírlo._

_**Capitulo Uno. Escena Uno.**_

_VOL. 1_

Apertura.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera antigua, descendiendo de su interior una mujer que lleva un sombrero exagerado, la cual subió la mirada al cielo.

Es un hermoso día. ¡Vaya que si tendrás un buen inicio de clases!-dijo cuando extendió el paraguas.

Señorita puede entrar-aviso el cochero.

Gracias Luis. Vamos, tenemos una cita con el director hoy mismo…-ordeno.

De inmediato la mujer y su acompañante de no mas de uno veinte de estatura ingresaron adentro del colegio, en el recibidor se encontraba el subdirector de la misma para recibirlos como se debería y darle la bienvenida a un futuro estudiante, aunque no se esperaba quien era su encargada.

El australiano se inclino rápidamente luego de pedirle la mano.

-No esperaba a que fuera usted, señorita… bienvenida al colegio nuevamente-le dijo.

-Ja, ja, ja, gracias Reveer, pero déjate de formalidades por favor-

-Es que de verdad me ha dado una grata sorpresa y más si viene con un jovencito de su mano…-insiste el rubio.

Luego de señalar al pequeño que llevaba de la mano, la cara de ella se torna de mil colores.

-¡N-no es lo que puedes pensar por favor háblame de tu!-contesta colorada.

-Ya veo, ja, ja, ja y por cierto no estoy pensando nada-agrega con una risita al final.

-¿Esta el jefe?-

-Por supuesto pasa, te llevare con él…-dice al señalarle el camino y cederle el paso.

Mientras se caminaban por lo pasillos del colegio podía escucharse risas en el patio, de los estudiantes que estaban sentados en la fuente justo en medio del susodicho, algunos corrían, otros solo descansaban en el pasto y los demás por supuesto están en clase.

El muchachito observaba escondido detrás del enorme vestido de la dama, pensando lo majestuoso que podría ser su nuevo hogar, sin embargo no le agradaba como sonaba eso.

-Bueno ya llegamos, espera un momento voy a anunciarte con él…-

-Bien-asentó la dama.

Reveer se introdujo al despacho del director, dejando a la chica con el niño en un silencio casi sofocante. Ella estaba segura que al chico no le gusto nada la idea de estar en un medio internado mixto, quizá hubiera sido preferible uno exclusivo de varones, pero esas eran las ordenes de su jefe, además tenían razones poderosas para mantenerlo lejos de ellos por un tiempo indefinido.

A pesar de saber todo eso, no podía dejar de sentirse sola en su ausencia, ya que durante un tiempo fue más que su acompañante, era como su propio hijo.

Conciente de que es lo correcto, intento entablar una ultima conversación.

-¿Te gustó? Es un colegio muy bonito, hay jardineras y sala de arte donde podrás tocar el piano que el maestro no te dejaba, además de que conocerás a muchos amigos y…-

-NO… es horrible estar aquí…-interrumpió con una voz seria.

La expresión de la dama se torno melancólica.

-… Se que puede ser difícil para ti estar en un lugar que no conoces, pero como te dije conocerás a muchas personas de tu edad con los cuales relacionarte… Solo inténtalo, no pierdes nada y vas a ganar mucho…-le insiste.

Él esta en descontento con lo que intentan hacer y al sentirse rechazado por las personas que lo recogieron y que ahora van a abandonarlo lo hacen actuar indiferente.

-… Como tú digas…-añade.

-Puedes pasar a ver al jefe, yo me quedo con el niño-interviene Reveer.

-…Sí, gracias-

La mujer se alega de la pareja que queda sola, otra vez el silencio de hace. Pero dura por poco rato ya que otro joven se viene acercando muy aprisa al australiano.

-¡Jefe Reveer tiene una llamada importante en la subdirección!-grita.

-¿Eh…?... Ah ¡Gracias Jhonny!-

Da la vuelta y toca el hombre del niño.

-Ahora regreso, por favor si no lo hago antes de que salga tu tutora no te muevas de aquí, ¿cuento contigo?-

Obviamente lo que menos quiere es que se deshagan de él mas pronto perdiéndose por allí; le da su respuesta de afirmación moviendo la cabeza.

Reveer le sonríe, después le acaricia la melena.

-OK…-termina.

Su mirada lo ve retirarse junto con el otro muchacho que apareció, al asegurarse de hacerlo toca su cabeza recordando el sentimiento extraño que le causo.

_Que sensación tan rara, ¿Por qué siento que ya la conocía?_

Entre tanto en la oficina del director.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunta.

-Obviamente pasa por favor…-

Al entrar lo que ve es un tiradero de papeles por todo el piso, libros de un lado y de otro, mapas colgados como si fuera ropa en un tendedero, y al fondo del caos esta el jefe; un hombre de mediana edad, trae un saco blanco con una boina en la cabeza, unos lentes que lo hacen ver intelectual y un teléfono en la oreja izquierda, en la otra una taza de café.

-¡Hola María ¿Cómo has estado?!-le cuestiona al verla.

-¡Jefe Komui que alegría verlo otra vez!-dice conmovida.

-Ja, ja, ja ¡Toma asiento por favor!-le pide mientras se levanta de la silla.

Ella deja caer las asentaderas en la silla frente al escritorio, al mismo tiempo que Komui también lo hace.

-Reveer me entero a lo que venias, pero explícame tu-

-Bien, antes que todo me alegra ver que te encuentras bien Komui, la verdad los he extrañado mucho…-comenta un poco ruborizada, con algunas lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

Lee coloca ambas extremidades superiores en las que deja recargar su cara.

-También te hemos extrañado mucho, no sabes cuanta falta nos hacen tú y el general…-

-Precisamente de su parte he venido hasta aquí. Te explicare rápidamente Komui, mi maestro me ha encargado que inscriba a un niño en tu colegio-

-¿Es el que se encontraron hace dos años?-

-Así es, el mismo-

-… Deben tener una razón, ¿es por que ya los encontraron y quieren mantenerlo lejos del peligro, verdad?-

María baja la mirada.

-Te diré Komui que mi maestro no me dijo la razón para hacer esto. Por lo que se aun no nos encuentran, pero creo que desde un principio tenia planeado hacerlo-

-¿Por qué lo piensas María?-

-No lo se, es demasiado el tiempo que llevo conociendo al maestro y creo asegurar que no encontramos de casualidad al niño y que su ingreso aquí tiene que ver con la guerra contra la familia de Noé-

Komui se arregla los lentes, luego se deja recargar en su reclinable.

-… Pues si que lo conoces mucho, ¿el niño tiene una habilidad extraordinaria o es un niño común?-

-No tengo la menor idea, en el tiempo que lo estado cuidando no ha mostrado signo alguno de una habilidad…-

-(piensa)… Bueno te informare lo que pueda investigar algo de él, ahora por favor llena la forma ¿tu vas a ser su tutor?-

Coge los papeles y una pluma con la que escribe los datos que le piden.

-… ¿Me creerías que va a ser mi maestro?-responde mientras anota.

Indescriptible la cara de Komui.

-¡¿El general Marian va a ser su tutor?!-

Sonríe.

-Sí, ¿tengo que poner su nombre aquí o aquí?-

De nuevo la cara de Komui es imposible de describir.

-… no, no lo pongas, inventare un pretexto para no escribir su nombre y que solo sea asunto confidencial… a esto ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño?-

María deletrea en la hoja y después le muestra el papel. El director se ajusta los anteojos.

-ALLEN WALKER-

Mientras afuera de la oficina, Allen ya se encontraba cansado de esperar parado, por lo que en cuanto noto la presencia de una banca dejo descansar sus pies allí.

Manteniéndose alerta de que en cualquier momento pudiera salir María, observaba cada veinte segundos lado a lado. Deseando en su interior que no fuera temporada de inscripciones o cualquier pretexto tonto para que no lo admitan, sin embargo sabía que no es tan posible.

Aquella idea lo lleno de tristeza, bajo la cara y en un segundo pasaron los recuerdos felices que paso con el maestro Marian y su alumna María desde que lo recogieron; por ahora solo eso, ya que su memoria no recuerda algo mas atrás, no sabe donde vivía, donde estaba o su lugar de origen, solo su propio nombre: "_Allen Walker_".

Su nombre es lo más preciado que tiene, por que es lo único que le recuerda que alguna vez fue alguien.

-¡Oye regresa!-gritaron a lo lejos.

Ese grito saco de sus pensamientos al joven castaño, que inmediatamente se levanto de la banca. Entonces un joven que se aproxima corriendo no se percata de su presencia e inevitablemente choca contra él.

Ambos chicos caen al suelo, el segundo sobre el primero, después llega otro muchacho que es el que gritó.

-¡James te dije que te detuvieras por que causarías un accidente!-le amonesto.

Algunos alumnos los cuales participaban en la persecución de James empezaron a organizar al publico que presencio el accidente, entre tanto Allen aun en el piso se reponía del golpe.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto.

Aun aturdido respondió.

-… Creo que sí-

-¡Ya ves James, tienes cuatro castigos el día de hoy, vete al salón ahora te alcanzo!-reprendió severamente.

James se levanto después ayudo al castaño a también hacerlo, luego camino perezoso a la escaleras que lo llevarían al segundo piso, pero antes de que se marchara el jefe de grupo le hace una advertencia.

-¡James pobre de ti si no te vas al salón, eh!-

Una roca golpeo la espalda del chico que no respondió al respecto, para después comenzar a subir las escaleras.

El líder del grupo donde va James es un joven de uno cincuenta de estatura, es pelirrojo y tiene un parche ocultando su ojo derecho, lleva puesto el uniforme del diario pero con calzado deportivo, lo que nos dice que es muy activo, la sonrisa no se desdibuja de su rostro demostrando que es alegre y simpático.

-Perdona a ese cabeza hueca, ¿ya estas mejor?-

Al mirarse através de su ojo descubierto que tiene el color de una esmeralda, el calor sube hasta sus mejillas.

-…S-sí… ya me encuentro bien…-respondió apenado.

-Que bien, bueno ya que estamos aquí, mi nombre es Lavi (Lavi Bookman Junior) y soy el jefe de grupo de 5-1 para lo que quieras-

-¿Lavi Bookman Junior?-

-Je, je, YEAH~ lo dijiste de corrido, ja, ja, ja-

-¡Lavi ¿Qué haces fuera de tu clase?!-reclama interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos.

-¡Jefe ¿Qué tal el día?!-contesta animado.

A quien se estaba dirigiendo era a Komui, quien había salido de su oficina junto con María al oír el tumulto.

-Muy bien Lavi, gracias, ¿pero que haces afuera en hora de clases?-

-Perseguía a James, otra vez le estaba huyendo a las clases…-

Ese James. Piensa.

-Bueno, ahora regresa a tus clases, no quiero que des mal ejemplo al nuevo integrante de nuestra familia…-

_¿Integrante de su nueva familia?_

-Bien, bien, ya me voy… espero encontrarte otra vez y de nuevo lamento lo ocurrido…-dice Lavi.

Da la vuelta, luego desaparece de la vista de los presentes, entonces Allen comprende que es un adiós y que tiene que despedirse de María.

Ella toma la iniciativa y sin darle tiempo a una respuesta negativa, lo estrecha entre sus brazos. Allen abre los ojos enormes de sorpresa, pero después también le corresponde.

Komui se queda observando en silencio la escena conmovedora, ya que sabe que no tendrán otra oportunidad de abrazarse en un largo tiempo.


	2. Larga espera

Gracias por sus comentarios acerca de mi obra mas decente jajajaja XDD. Bueno como le prometi a aqui esta el capitulo 2, espero y les guste, aqui hace su aparicion especial el famoso "principe de Mugen" jajaja. Aunque tiene muchisimas diferencias con la original serie, poco a poco van a ir checando que son la misma solo que esta es mi version jajaja. Ok ya no quito tiempo y le doy su reconocimiento a ARELLANO san por dejarme tasajear su historia kote y kawaii =3=

**Ratas con mucha fe... (digo Fe de erratas): HUGHLY DRUG esta basada en la historia original de ARELLANO -publicada en AMOR Y-, bajo el nombre de "Black Order: Exorcist" (alli esta si quieren saber por que le digo "principe de Mugen al Kanda xDD).**

***  
**

-Desde hoy eres alumno de este colegio y parte importante de nuestra familia. Como cabeza de la misma te doy la bienvenida a la escuela: ALLEN WALKER-le dijo Komui.

El brazo del líder se extiende, esperando le corresponda el saludo.

Por un segundo se la piensa el muchachito, sin embargo ese latido calido de su corazón le confirma que esta en buenas manos y que no hay por que temer o desconfiar de sus palabras, entonces estrecha su mano.

-… Gracias-

-Hoy quizá hoy no puedas ver todo el colegio, por esa razón te dejare con alguien que pueda ayudarte a encontrar tu cuarto y que en los primeros días te lleve a tu salón. Desde mañana temprano iniciaras curso, aunque por tres meses tendrás que ir a regularizaciones, pórtate bien y haz lo que tus profesores te indiquen… Allen kun…-termina de darle las indicaciones.

-Tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo te llamas?-cuestiona.

El director baja la cabeza con el fin de mirarlo directamente.

-Mi nombre es Komui Lee… cuando quieras o tengas una urgencia importante puedes venir conmigo…-el rostro del hombre de origen chino se torna triste al ver lo indefenso que se ve un niño tan solitario como él, que le hace recordar a alguien. Así, movido por ese sentimiento se agacha a la altura de su cara y lo abraza, mientras le dice.-Allen kun, no estas solo… ya al menos no estas tan solo, por que nos tienes a nosotros…-

_Así es Allen, "ya estas en casa". Esas palabras retumban en mi mente como si fueran fuertes presentimientos, no sabia que durante todo este tiempo estaba buscando "mi hogar", pero aun me hace falta buscar lo más importante… "a ese algo", que fue lo que perdí al "volver"._

-… "los tengo a ustedes, que son mi hogar"-susurra.

Komui sonríe satisfecho de que las palabras que dijo hayan llegado hasta su corazón.

-Sí, este será tu nuevo hogar, Allen kun-

En un rincón apartado se encuentra Reveer presenciando la escena conmovedora que no se atreve a interrumpir por su cargado sentimiento; quien a pesar de haber conocido hoy a ese muchacho, tiene que admitir que parece haberlo buscado durante mucho tiempo, era extraño, pero eso era lo que le dictaba su corazón.

_**Capitulo Dos. Escena Dos.**_

_VOL.1_

Larga espera.

Ya han transcurrido dos meses desde que llego a la escuela, por esa razón la rutina ya esta aprendida. Se levanta a las seis de la mañana, se da un regaderazo, se viste y se prepara para bajar al comedor a las siete en punto, desayuna con sus compañeros de piso, termina y espera a que el regente de cada grado vaya por ellos para llevarlos al salón correspondiente; sin embargo parece que el día de hoy se encuentra un poco resfriado y tienen que dirigirse a su destino solos.

-El regente no vino hoy, ¿estará resfriado?-

-Tienes razón, será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde a clases y no quiero ver la cara de la profesora…-le dice a su otro compañero.

-¿Qué tal si después de clases le preguntamos a Jhonny san?-

-¡Sí!-

El pequeño grupo de donde Allen es el más callado comienza a levantarse de la mesa para dejar las charolas vacías donde corresponden. Obviamente escucho todo y se entero que tendría que irse solo a su salón.

_Es extraño que alguien como ella no haya venido por nosotros el día de hoy, ¿le habrá ocurrido algo malo en su camino?_

Se va arriba, deja la charola en la mesa donde se recogen al final de desayuno y se va caminando detrás del grupo de niños.

Siempre mirando a piso, solitario como en un principio ya que la regente era quien le hacia compañía y fue su guía durante algunos meses, de modo que era con la única que simpatizo.

¿Se sentía solo como estaba a pesar de no conocerla lo suficiente, que ya la extrañaba? Eso mismo se preguntaba y reflexionaba acerca de esa dependencia para con las personas que lo hacen sentirse bien. Sonaba descabellado, pero parecía como si los hubiera conocido de toda la vida, como si su encuentro hubiera sido inevitable.

Metido en sus pensamientos Allen se fue quedando atrás, sin siquiera percatarse de ello, entonces al oír la campana del inicio de clases salio de sus pensamientos, encontrándose solo en el pasillo.

_¡La campana ya sonó y yo todavía sigo aquí, sino me apresuro es seguro que la profesora me matara!_

Dicho esto emprende carrera a los escalones, uno tras u otro va subiendo sin embargo al tratar de hacerlo más rápido se le cae la mochila hasta el principio.

Maldice su torpeza en tanto va por ella, entonces mientras se encuentra bajando nota que alguien la esta recogiendo.

-¡Espere es mi mochila no se la lleve por favor!-grita para avisarle a la persona.

El desconocido sube la mirada.

-Ah es tuya, pensé que la habían dejando para mí…-le dijo.

Su voz le es conocida, que baja apresurado las escaleras.

-Lavi kun…-le dice al encontrarse.

El pelirrojo le sonríe.

-Ja, ja, Buenos días Allen ¿ya te vas a clases?-responde.

Allen va a responderle, pero se percata que el rostro de Lavi esta vendado y cubierto de curitas, de igual forma el brazo que sostiene la mochila.

-… ¿te pegaron?-cuestiona.

-Ja, ja, no te fijes, mejor apresúrate a llegar…-

No se explica por que su interior se estrujo, sabia que no era de su incumbencia lo que le ocurría, sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir que lo estaba persuadiendo; ese sentimiento rápidamente se convirtió en molestia.

-… bien, adiós…-

Junior esta acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato cuando miente, de modo que no hay nada por hacer.

-¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!-

Allen le da la espalda y comienza a subir las escaleras, Junior se aleja caminando al otro lado de ese edificio.

_Espera Allen._

Las palabras de su cabeza lo hacen pararse en seco, da la vuelta y nota a una chica aparentemente siguiéndole el rastro.

Sus miradas se encuentran y ambos no saben que decir, entonces remonta a lo que se encontraba haciendo pero la voz de la chica lo vuelve a detener.

-Espera, ¿tú eres amigo del "sacerdote Lavi"?-

"_Sacerdote" una palabra que nunca había escuchado pero que al hacerlo se me hizo totalmente conocida_.

-¿sacerdote?...-le pregunto un tanto confundido.

-sí, bueno no importa, si lo conoces por favor dale esto de mi parte…-dice al entregarle una carta.

Obviamente Allen no sabia de lo que le estaba hablando o por que quería que él se la entregara y lo más importante ¿Quién era ella?

-… ¿y quien eres tú?-

La chica se sorprendió y lanzo una risita discreta.

-Mi nombre es Louis y voy en 4-5, por favor que no se te olvide-sugiere al presentarse.

Dicho el recado la joven se echa a correr al otro edificio, entre tanto el castaño queda confundido por lo que acaba de pasar, sin embargo no tanto ya que de inmediato regresa a la realidad para llegar a su clase.

-Ya te vi Allen, ¿intentas escapar?-dijeron detrás.

-N-no…-

-Ja, ja, era broma, pero ¿Qué haces afuera de tu salón en horas de clase?-pregunto.

El chico se ha visto atrapado al intentar escapar, sabe que esta en problemas y que no tiene opción a disculpas. Voltea otra vez con el fin de regresarse el camino, al hacerlo ve a Jhonny.

-Jhonny san, buenos días…-

-Buenos días Allen kun, no me contestaste ¿Qué haces afuera de tu salón?-pregunto de nuevo.

-… Hoy no vino la regente y tuvimos que irnos solos, yo me quede pensando y no vi a donde se fueron, entonces cuando sonó la campana iba subiendo las escaleras y se me cayo la mochila, la vine a recoger y vi a Lavi…-explicó.

-Ya veo, Lavi te quito el tiempo, ah, pero vas a tener que acompañarme a la dirección…-

Jhonny se aproxima al pequeño, rodea su espalda con su extremidad superior izquierda para supuestamente llevarlo con Komui.

Allen tuvo un sentimiento de culpabilidad, lo habían atrapado queriendo escapar y lo llevarían a ver a Komui. Pero esa no fue su intención.

-… ¿Estoy castigado?-

-No, claro que no Allen. No te llevo con el jefe Komui, vamos al edificio de ciencias donde te explicare-

A los dos se les ve alegarse del edificio, con rumbo a un rara torre que es el centro del grupo de ciencias, donde algo misterioso le espera a Allen.

*

Sus pasos lo guiaron a un vacío, un acantilado con un fondo negro; observo a su derecha, a la izquierda y no vio nada, todo se estaba oscuro.

Bajo la cabeza y sintió tristeza, tanto había caminado para no conseguir nada. Pero su esfuerzo esta vez no seria en vano y una voz se hizo escuchar.

-_Ya regrese…_-

El joven rápidamente volvió a tener firme la cabeza.-"¿Ya?"-dijo un poco confundido.

Y la sombra a su espalda de nuevo le susurro.-"_Sí, espera mí llegada por favor_"-

-… ¿y-ya regresaste?-entre dijo, mientras se abrían sus ojos.

Su vista estaba borrosa, cuando se estabilizo una cascada de color rojizo bajaba hasta su rostro, luego sus labios fueron liberados dándole un espacio para respirar.

Al separarse el chico pelirrojo le entrego una sonrisa.

-… Hola Yu ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-¿La-Lavi?-dijo confundido.

-Ja, ja, parece que hoy doy muchas sorpresas, sí soy yo-

Le aseguro, al tiempo que dejaba que su cadera descansara en lo que quedaba del colchón. El otro joven se fue arriba quitándose los cabellos oscuros del rostro, al hacerlo la sabana que cubría su cuerpo se fue deslizando hacia abajo, dejando ver las vendas de su abdomen y de sus brazos.

De inmediato Lavi le ayudo a levantarse sin perder la oportunidad de volver a robarle un beso. El roce se dio y mientras sus labios permanecían juntos, el recuerdo de lo que había soñado lo acosaba.

"_Ya regrese, espera mi llegada por favor". "¿En verdad habrás regresado o es mi desesperación la que te hace decirme eso?"_

-… ¿Te sigues sintiendo mal Yu?-

-No, ya me encuentro bien, ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?-le cuestiona al abandonar la cama.

Junior acomodo su cuerpo entre las sabanas y perezoso bostezó.

-Ayer tuvimos un mal día, apenas llegamos en la madrugada… ¡Ah!... pero voy a ir al receso…-

-Con ese sueño que tienes no veo como puedas…-dijo.

El joven de cabellera atezada se coloco encima una camisa, después se disponía a meterse a la ducha sin embargo antes tenia que decirle una ultima cosa a su compañero.

-Lavi… quiero preguntarte…-al salir del cuarto de baño se percata que el pelirrojo esta enredado en las cobijas dándole la espalda.-… ¿Lavi?-pregunta en vano, una vena se asoma en la frente del moreno.- Olvídalo, siempre te quedas dormido…-

Ya empiezo a pensar que Lavi es un caso perdido, se dice a si mismo cuando se dirige al cuarto de baño.

Estando adentro abre los grifos de la bañera, mientras se encuentra llenando, se recarga en la orilla de esta última y comienza a quitarse las vendas y curitas del cuerpo.

Tenía demasiadas para ser un muchacho común, algunas aun protegían cicatrices pasadas, otras aun permanecían sin curar, luego de quitarse las del pecho, descubrió un extraño dibujo. Ese raro dibujo parecía no molestarle pero por alguna razón lo ocultaba, su mano se toco el pecho a la altura del corazón y otra vez las palabras de su sueño invadieron sus pensamientos.

"_Espera mi llegada por favor". _

-… Tengo mucho tiempo de haberlo hecho, ¿de verdad has llegado al colegio?-

*

Las puertas del extraño elevador se abren, estas dejan ver un símbolo inscrito que es una rosa de los vientos, luego una sala llena de personas con batas blanca desplazándose lado a lado con mucha prisa.

-¡Hola muchachos, saluden a Allen kun!-dice Jhonny.

-¡Hola Allen kun!-responden al unísono.

Ambos salen del ascensor, el pequeño no sabe que decir pero tiene bien aprendido que cuando lo saludan debe corresponder.

-Hola a todos…-

-Je, Bienvenido al rincón de ciencias Allen kun…-

Le dijo un hombre de peinado a trenzas pequeñas con una gorra dúo color en la cabeza, que igual a los demás traía puesta una bata blanca.

Allen lo miro fijamente.

-Gracias…-

-Vaya muchacho ¿es un candidato?-preguntó.

-No lo se, solo me dieron ordenes de hacerle un traje a su medida-

El hombre y Jhonny quedaron fríos observándose.

-OK, entonces te dejo trabajando mientras investigo algunas cosas… te quedas en tu amplia casa Allen kun…-dice al retirarse.

Algunos científicos se murmuran lo que acaban de oír, haciendo especulaciones al respecto, otros tienen demasiadas cosas que hacer que ni le tomaron importancia, los que quedaron ayudan a sus superiores.

Mientras el científico y el chiquillo llegan al escritorio del primero que es en donde tiene su lugar de trabajo.

-Bueno Allen, yo tengo una idea de tus medidas, pero dime ¿Cuál es tu talla?-

Pregunta entre tanto busca en su escritorio.

-… ¿Lo pregunta por que no traigo puesto el uniforme?...-

-¿No te han dado el uniforme?-

-Sí, pero no me gusta su color…por eso no me lo pongo-le responde.

Jhonny encuentra una bolsa y saca de allí una prenda.

-Bueno Allen muchas cosas no nos gustan, por ejemplo a mi no me gusta la medicina de zanahoria y me la tengo que tomar…-explica.

-… ¿me esta diciendo que aunque no me guste hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo me guste o no?-

Le inquiere al mismo que se quita el suéter para probarse la ropa.

-N-no, no quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando a que lo hagas, sino quiero que comprendas que en un lugar hay reglas y las reglas se deben respetar…-

Allen no objeta nada y se pone la chaqueta.

_Allen no lo tomes mal, no lo estas haciendo mal solo tienes que entender que en los lugares a donde vayas hay reglas importantes que son fundamentales para el orden._

Comprendiendo las palabra que Jhonny le dijo, Allen puede sentirse menos incomodo.

-… soy talla chica… y desde mañana usare el uniforme, te lo prometo-

Le es muy sorpresivo, pero a decir verdad le fue una agradable sorpresa.

-Muy bien, y dime ¿te gusta ese color?-

-Es una chaqueta negra, el negro significa luto… pero puedo acostumbrarme…-agrega.

-¡Bien, ja, ja, ja!-

Reveer va caminando rápidamente al otro lado de la sala cuando escucha algunos ruidos que le llaman la atención, se desvía del camino para asomarse por la barandilla y notar que se trataba de Jhonny y que a su lado se encontraba Allen.

Nunca había escuchado una risa tan sonora por parte de Jhonny, al parecer le hace bien estar cerca de alguien como Allen. Solo me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con Allen de ser equivocados los presentimientos del general y Komui, piensa con angustia.

-¡Jefe Rever, es urgente llame a todos los exorcistas disponibles!-

-¡¿Qué ocurre OMOZA?!-

El joven con un traje en tono paja respiro profundamente luego de haber subido todas las escaleras.

-¡Es un akuma, esta atacando la costa de Italia!-explica con aparente fatiga.

Sin dar tiempo a otra cosa, Rever se da la media vuelta rápidamente corriendo en dirección a un cuarto contiguo, donde ya lo esperaban varios científicos y algunas personas del mismo color que el chico que le aviso.

-¡Llamen a Kanda!-le ordeno.

*

Se escuchaban varios pasos acercarse con rapidez, los muchachos que por allí se encontraban se hicieron a un lado al ver su presencia, las chicas admiraban su belleza y se sonrojaban.

-¡Es el superior Kanda!-grito una de ellas.

-¡Sí!-

-¡Después de dos semanas ya se encuentra mejor!-dijo otra.

-¡Es un ángel y es tan hermoso!-añadió otra.

Obviamente él ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención siempre que se ausentaba por periodos cortos.

-¡Es simplemente un príncipe!-

-No creo que sea para tanto, después de todo es un creído…-comento un joven.

Si había algo que al chico de descendencia asiática le sobraban eran enemigos celosos de su popularidad, tanto en su salón como por toda la escuela, ya que no faltaban las chicas que salían de sus salones e incluso de sus edificios solo para admirarlo al ingresar al edificio o cuando salía a deportes; era increíble que alguien con tan mal carácter convoque a tantas personas que no se limitan a ser exclusivo de mujeres.

Luego de pasar cuatro pisos al fin llego a su salón donde fue recibido con acostumbran siempre hacerlo, con total alabanza y respeto por su posición.

El profesor detuvo su clase para darle la bienvenida.

-Bienvenido seas de nuevo Yu Kanda-le dijo.

-Gracias profesor…-

Su voz misteriosa y suavemente ronca hizo que sus compañeros temblaran al oírlo, debido a que tenia fama de ser un "sacerdote" y el mejor de los novatos.

Los que tenían que compartir la fila daban por terminadas sus vacaciones en las que no estuvo y regresaban a la incertidumbre de no saber como actuar al estar junto a él.

Pero su infierno no dudaría mucho, al menos por ese día cuando unos hombres de traje vino entraron sin avisar.

-¡Maestro detenga la clase!-le exigió uno de ellos.

El anciano obedeció y levanto la pizarra electrónica. Luego uno de ellos, señalo la butaca del japonés.

-¿Tu eres "el sacerdote de Mugen"?-pregunto.

Las miradas se volvieron a Yu, este se fue arriba.

-Sí, soy yo…-respondió serio y observándolo con mirada desafiante.

En ese instante llega a interrumpir otro hombre, pero este tiene una bata blanca.

-¡Kanda necesitamos que vayas a la central, es urgente…!-

-¡¿Qué ocurre Diddy?!-le pregunto.

Diddy ignora a los tipos raros de traje y se enfoca en la urgencia que pide la presencia del espadachín.

-¡Ven conmigo en el camino te voy explicando!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yu sale de su butaca llevando consigo la espada la cual estaba oculta su funda, sin embargo cuando se acerca a la salida, uno de los misteriosos hombres lo coge por un brazo.

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente…-le advierte.

La expresión del chico es evidente.

-Por supuesto…-agrega.

Dicho esto lo suelta , dejando que vaya tras Diddy.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel científico.

-¡Es una emergencia, los cinco grupos vayan a apoyar al primer exorcista, los demás esperen indicaciones del jefe!-le ordeno a su gente.

Allen observo como todo un batallón de personas vestidas de la misma forma (con el mismo traje en color amarillo) subían rápidamente al elevador.

_¿Qué esta ocurriendo?_

-¡Allen, Allen…!-

El niño oyó entre todo el tumulto la voz de Jhonny, cuando lo hizo pudo saber en donde se encontraba y de inmediato se aproximo a él.

-¡Jhonny ¿Qué ocurre?-le cuestiono.

-Es una emergencia, un akuma esta atacando la costa de Italia…-explica.

_Un akuma_.

-¿Qué es eso?-inquirió confundido.

-Por ahora solo te diere que son nuestros enemigos y que los "sacerdotes" son los únicos capaces de derrotarlos correctamente…-

"_Sacerdotes", así le dijo la chica a Lavi… "El sacerdote Lavi"_

-¿Y cual es el problema?-

-El problema… el problema es que ya no hay sacerdotes disponibles…-dijo.

_¿Te pegaron?...no te fijes je, je…_ De inmediato el recuerdo del rostro del pelirrojo inundo su mente, lo sabia, sabia que Lavi le ocultaba algo y ese era que estaba herido y por tanto no iba a ir a clases.

-¡Jhonny lleva al chico con Komui!-le demando uno de los científicos.

-¡No puedo hacer eso, Allen ni siquiera a pasado por el proceso de entrenamiento y tampoco se sabe si es de verdad uno de ellos!-contesto angustiado.

El líder del cuartel científico, tomo de la mano al pequeño y se lo llevo por la fuerza. Jhonny no tuvo oportunidad de detenerlo, sin embargo no se quedaría cruzado de brazos y corrió a seguirlos.

Ambos llegaron a un elevador que los dejo en una puerta con el mismo símbolo que cuando ingreso, pero este tenia la diferencia de tener letras en latín y algunas en ingles a las que si entendió.

_Black Order: Rouse of the Exorcist._

-¿Qué significa?-pensó.

Al abrirse la entrada, dejo ver las figuras de Komui, Rever y otra persona de menor estatura que permanecía dando la espalada, arraigada de los otros dos.

-¡Allen kun!-

-Komui, ¿Qué esta pasando?-le cuestiono dudoso.

El líder del imperio que es la "Black Order", se aproximo a Allen donde se agacho para mirarlo directamente a los ojos mientras lo detenía por los hombros.

-Allen escúchame muy atentamente, aquí a mi derecha tienes una pulsera de color rojo, esa te las vas a poner en cualquiera de las dos manos…-

-¡No lo hagas Allen kun!-interviene el joven científico.

-¡Jhonny!-

Jhonny es detenido por Rever antes de que pueda detener al pequeño.

-¡Allen no lo hagas, si lo haces y no eres un elegido puedes ser castigado por Dios y tu vida como era antes cambiara y serás un "caído"!-

_¿Un "caído"?_

-¿De-de que hablas Jhonny?-

-¡Allen no hay tiempo para explicarte que es un caído, ahora toma la pulsera rápido!-ordeno exasperado Komui.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto Komui? Allen es muy pequeño para ser un caído, no es justo!-le reclamo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Komui resintió las lagrimas de su subordinado sin embargo ahora era lo mejor que podía hacer, debido a que no tenia otra persona disponible y su carta ganadora se encontraba pasando por un proceso de recuperación que casi le llevo a morir, entonces ¿Qué mas podría hacer si hay gente necesita protegerse?

Por ahora solo confiar en el general Marian y pedir un milagro para Allen.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, una gota de sudor bajo por su frente y sus dos manos temblaban.

-Allen, por favor…- le pidió.

Allen se acerco a un lugar protegido por un cristal que contenía a la figura de un ángel el cual llevaba puesto un brazalete carmesí en el brazo izquierdo.

Aun inseguro de tomarlo o no, examino con la vista el sitio y entonces un extraño sentimiento lo lleno de nostalgia y lo hizo verle a los ojos al "supuesto" ángel.

_**Allen…**_

*

-¡Te matare pedazo de mierda!-condeno la maquina.

En ese instante lo golpeo violentamente contra el muro de resistencia, Kanda intento sobre ponerse pero sus heridas volvieron a ser un obstáculo y de nuevo fue presa de otro ataque.

-¡AUGH…!-emitió con dolor.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, así ya no se ven tan temibles ¿verdad exorcistas?!-

Con mucho trabajo se quito los escombros de encima, sin embargo tenia un fierro atravesándole la pierna izquierda que le detenía de irse arriba y combatir directamente, eso lo tomo por ventaja el akuma y otra vez lo embistió.

Sin embargo, algo lo detiene.

-¡¿¿Qué demonios??!-dice confuso.

Lo que había detenido su ataque fue una garra de color plata y con un brillo en jade.

-¡Buenas noches Akuma!-

-¡¿Quién eres tu?!-

Dejo de protegerse por su arma para mostrase a su enemigo.

- _He Regresado_…-fue lo que dijo.


	3. El despertar

Gracias a todos sus comentarios, la verdad no queria dejar tanto tiempo la historia, pero como se daran cuenta escribo capitulos muy largos y por eso dejo pasar un tiempo (y a parte de eso no me llegaban las ideas)... nota aparte que la historia original esta "parado" sin fecha definida de continuacion, asi que me tengo que ingeniar nuevas ideas para no llegar hasta donde se quedo jeje (ya siguele Arellano!!! xDD)

¡Ratas con mucha fe! (digo fe de erratas xDD) el concepto no es mio, es de Arellano -Black Order:Exorcist- la cual esta publicado en A MOR YA OI xDD

No dejen de comentarme por que esto cada vez se pone mas interesante: Graxias a Kini-Ciel, Arellano y a Spinel Niwa Walker por haberme otorgado su amistad y grax a ustedes por seguir conmigo, prometo no tardarme en el otro capitulo (el que estoy escribiendo justo ahorita xDD)

~*~

No se trataba de la escultura de un ángel, era mas bien un payaso riendo y le extendía la mano como diciéndole "_aquí esta lo que quieres_". Para Allen fue extraño, parecía como si conociera esa sensación.

Entonces intuitivamente acerco la mano izquierda.

_**-Allen, hasta que por fin nos volvemos a ver…-**_

El ambiente se había tornado totalmente oscuro, ya no estaba nadie alrededor, eso le preocupo, sin embargo la misma voz que alguna vez lo llamo, ahora se mostraba como una persona y le decía que no se retirara.

_**-Allen no te vayas-**_

-¿Quién eres tu?-le inquirió un poco atemorizado.

-_**Es verdad, ha pasado mucho tiempo… Yo soy Allen**_-

Al decirlo la silueta negra cobro la forma de un joven de cabellera plateada con una extraña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y su vestimenta llevaba la misma inscripción que vio al llegar a la escuela "Rouse of the Exorcist"

-¿Eres Allen también?-

El chico dibujo una sonrisa.

_**-Sí, yo también me llamo Allen… solo que… es una larga historia, un cuento largo que no tiene un fin… Allen, ahora que hemos podido encontrarnos quisiera que me dijeras si tienes un deseo…-**_

Sin dudar, sabe lo que oculta su corazón.

-¡Quiero encontrarme a mi mismo, quiero saber quien soy!-le dice.

El Allen mayor sonríe, como si siempre hubiese sabido su respuesta.

_**-Ja, ja, eres muy obvio Allen, igual que yo… ¿Ese es en verdad tu deseo?-**_

-¡Por supuesto, yo no se quien soy o de donde vine o si tuve personas que me quisieron antes!-le alega.

_**-¿Y crees que hay la necesidad?-**_

-¡No se a que te refieras, pero yo quiero saber de mi, no quiero estar solo sin saber a donde ir o que debo hacer, ya no quiero sentir esta maldita soledad!-

_**-Entiendo y si es lo que has decidido, no voy a detenerte… Para conseguir lo que quieres, tienes que portar el uniforme de los "Exorcistas" y combatir a los "Akuma", y no solo eso habrán ocasiones en las que no siempre la sonrisa de un mañana te sonreirá, algunas veces veras lo negro de una guerra que no tiene fin y te cansaras… Pero lo has decidido ¿cierto?-**_

Los ojos del pequeño Allen le confirman toda duda.

Entonces el Allen mayor abre su mano derecha y le muestra una bolita dorada.

_**-El es "Mi" Timcampy, él te ayudara a encontrar todo lo que estés buscando, incluso gente que no esta a tu alcance o cerca de donde estas, sin duda te guiara a esas personas, sin embargo también puede llevarte a otras tantas…-**_

La bolita extiende sus alas y vuela en dirección del niño.

-¿Timcampy?-

_**-Veo que le agradas mucho (era de esperarse)… Ahora, "El te esta esperando"-**_

A quien se refería, era a una especie de espíritu con un antifaz plateado que llevaba adornando su cabeza una corona blanca igual que todo su "cuerpo", el niño trato de mantener la calma.

-¿Tu vas a ser mi compañero también?-

_**-Así es, "el" también va a ayudarte a cumplir el deseo escondido dentro de tu corazón… Vamos tómalo Allen, "el" ha sido el más impaciente en volver a verte-**_

_**Capitulo 3. Escena 3.**_

_VOL 1._

El despertar.

La pulsera se fijo a su mano izquierda sin dificultad, pero algo extraño ocurre y se vuelve extremadamente pesada que lo hace caer al suelo.

-¡Es muy pesada!-exclama.

-¡Allen debe ser un reacción normal a su nuevo anfitrión!-explica el científico.

_¡NO, ninguno de los exorcistas que han pasado por este paso se han sentido "pesados" o molestos al momento de usar sus armas!_

-¡Rever retira el brazalete del brazo de Allen, rápido!-ordena Komui.

Tal y como se lo indica, el australiano va a quitárselo, sin embargo cuando va a retirarlo, la pulsera parece derretirse como un queso al fuego y después se extiende hasta tomar completamente el brazo del muchacho.

-¡¿Qué demonios esta pasándole?!-gritan ambos científicos.

_¡Allen no te conviertas en un caído!_, piensa desesperadamente Jhonny.

-¡AUGH…!-emite con trabajo.

Después de haber tomado la parte superior izquierda, un resplandor en color esmeralda lo envuelve y luego una fuerza sobrenatural aparta a los dos científicos del chico.

En un instante todo pareció ocurrir, Komui se encontraba muy confundido y angustiado por lo que pudiera aparecer cuando el brillo lo dejara.

Minutos eternos que parecieron nunca terminar, culminaron.

-Gracias Komui…-

-¿Qué?-se pregunto Komui.

_¿De donde viene esa voz?_

La luz se apago, dejando ver una garra en tono metálico y a su dueño, un joven de cabellera plateada.

-Buenas noches tengan, agradezco que lo hallas guardado todo este tiempo para este día, Komui…-dijo.

-¡¿Timcampy?!-exclamaron casi como un grito unísono los tres presentes.

A quien se referían era a un Golem pequeñito dorado con alas del mismo color.

-Sí a Timcampy…-respondió con una sonrisa.

Al mirarlo así, tan confiado, tan feliz y a su vez tan abrumadoramente decidido, Komui pensaba ¿Dónde quedo aquel temeroso y desconfiado Allen de hace un momento? El cambio es evidente, ahora lucia un poco distinto con la melena cana como si fuera un anciano, sus ojos estaban de igual tono y su mano izquierda se había transformado en una garra, el cual lo hacia lucir como todo un digno sacerdote.

-¿Ya te vas?-es lo que pudo preguntarle ante el asombro.

-Ja, ja, ja, si, mi compañero espera mi llegada y creo que ya me tarde mucho ja, ja…-dice.

_Que enigmática sonrisa tenias escondida Allen, he de apostar que nunca habías sonreído como ahora._

-Bien, entonces… Que Dios quede contigo y los traiga con bien…-

Allen volvió a sonreír y levanto la otra mano para despedirse. Rever aun no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, sin embargo no podía quedarse con aquel pensamiento que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Lo sabias cierto? Lo sabias y por tanto que Timcampy como la inocencia esperaban ansiosos este día-

-No lo sabia, pero había algo que me dictaba el corazón…y este me decía "Él es un Walker, el verdadero Allen Walker"-

El que había permanecido como un simple espectador todo el tiempo, ahora por fin hablaba.

-Entonces ese niño es "Allen Walker"… al maestro le agradaría saber eso…-

Komui da la vuelta y le salta encima.

-¡Bak-cito!-chilla emocionado.

-¡Deja de llamarme "Bak-cito"!-exige.

*

Solo se tardo tres minutos en llegar y veinte en saber que puerta era la que lo llevaría hasta allí.

-Guau la escuela tiene cosas raras y esta es la más rara y confusa de todas…-dijo un poco cansado.

Al salir del Arca, Allen noto la destrucción de todo el lugar, eso le causo tristeza y un sentimiento de culpa, quizá eso se haya debido a que en un momento dudo de aceptar el arma.

-Timcampy ¿ya no hay nadie a quien salvar?-le cuestiono con un melancolía en su voz.

Entonces, una luz aparece en su camino para aliviar su pena. Y esa era, que un grupo de pescadores gritaban pidiendo auxilio.

Rápidamente y aun sin descubrir sus nuevas habilidades salta todo lo que le dan las fuerzas hasta el techo de una bodega, obviamente lo consigue y al tocar piso firme, avanza velozmente.

En pocos segundo llega al lugar y ve de nuevo a una de las maquinas que lo ataco hace algún tiempo y que pretendía asesinarlo.

_Es un Akuma y solo hay uno… ¿el fue el causante de todo esto?_

-¡Gracias a Dios que llego "Sacerdote"!-dijo aliviado uno de los tres pescadores que se encontraban en peligro.

_Es verdad, soy ahora un "sacerdote", no tengo tiempo para pensar en que paso…_

-¡No se preocupe los ayudare! (cuente conmigo)-

Todavía no sabia que tipo de técnicas usar o como usarlas, lo único que tenia era su instinto y ese le dictaba que con la garra cortara el cuerpo del Akuma.

Y lo hizo, en un segundo y sin parpadear segó al akuma el cual exploto casi al instante. Los tres hombres respiraron aliviados y le se le acercaron para agradecerle lo que acaba de hacer por ellos, sin embargo se oye no muy lejos de allí una explosión violenta.

-¡Es el mercado de pescado!-grito uno.

-Por favor, díganme ¿habían más akumas a aparte de este?-

-Yo que recuerde no…-dijo otro.

-Yo sí vi a otro, pero ese era diferente tenia la forma de un payaso muy feo (por cierto =P)-añadió otra de ellos.

_Es un Akuma como el que combatió contra el maestro._

-¡Muchas gracias, ahora solo manténganse en un lugar seguro y si pueden ayudar a más personas, heridas o perdidas o cualquiera a alejarse del peligro, seria de gran ayuda!-

-¡Lo haremos y ve a patearle el trasero a ese Akuma!-dijeron unísonos.

_Muy rudo ja, ja, ja._

-¡OK!-

Dio un salto y abandono a los tres hombres de mar, luego corriendo llego hasta donde creyó haber escuchado la detonación, sin embargo allí parecía no haber nadie.

-¡Timcampy busca a alguien, el que sea, pero que me pueda llevar hasta donde esta el akuma!-le ordeno a su Golem.

Este de inmediato se puso a buscar y sin tardar encontró a alguien. Guiado por su Golem, Allen fue en dirección al norte de donde estaba, velozmente fue avanzando viendo la huella de la destrucción que había dejado su enemigo; a los pocos minutos volvió a oír otra explosión, pero ahora más cerca.

Aliviado por ir por el camino correcto, se apresura a llegar.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, así ya no se ven tan temibles ¿verdad exorcistas?!-

_Es la voz de un Akuma, pero donde… ¿Dónde demonios esta?_

-¡AUGH…!-emitió estrellarse violentamente en el muro.

Luego su cuerpo cayo como una simple hoja sobre los escombros de la construcción. Al tiempo que el akuma volvió a embestirlo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-se mofo del pobre y adolorido muchacho.

_¡Maldición me rompió una costilla y con este maldito dolor no puedo activar mi espada!_, medito y maldijo al mismo tiempo.

Con trabajo se levanto del ultimo golpe, sin embargo algo detenía su ascenso. Con fuerza jalo su pierna, pero esta no respondía, entonces noto que en su cuerpo había sangre.

_¡¿Mi pierna se..?!_

El moreno de inmediato busco entre todos los escombros y polvo el principio de su extremidad. En unos segundos se topo con una realidad dolorosa.

Un fierro atravesaba desde el muslo hasta el parte del tobillo, dejándolo imposibilitando de cualquiera de sus acciones y dejándolo vulnerable al akuma.

_¡Con un demonio, nunca debí dejar que ese anciano y sus estúpidas ideas me hicieran esto, ahora ni siquiera se cuando soy herido!_, condeno fastidiado.

-¡Te mandare al infierno, maldita sabandija de la orden!-

_Lo dudo. Lo único que me molesta es que no puedo defenderme y tampoco puedo desquitarme_, piensa un poco resignado.

Kanda ya esperaba el otro ataque del Akuma y sabia que ante eso no podía hacer nada, por esa razón se mantuvo callado y espero lo peor.

El akuma se aproximo al indefenso chico como un víbora su presa y se le lanzo como tal, sin embargo choca violentamente contra un objeto de color metálico.

Yu ni siquiera se percato cuando había llegado, pero de alguna forma le daba alivio y una extraña sensación.

-Lamento la tardanza… al fin he llegado-le dijo.

"_Por favor espera mi llegada". No, ¡No puedes ser tu!_.

El furioso Akuma volvió a contraatacar al joven recién llegado y este lo recibió de la misma forma. Así ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea violenta, donde parecían tener poderes iguales, sin embargo Yu noto que el chico que lo había salvado comenzaba a agotarse velozmente.

_¿Quién es este niño? Nunca lo había visto ni siquiera conozco el arma que posee… Y ¿Por qué se me hizo tan familiar lo que dijo?_

-¡Escucha chiquillo ese akuma es un nivel 2, lo que quiere decir que…!-antes de que pudiera decirle algo de suma importancia, el muchacho es atrapado por las peligrosas fauces del akuma y se lo traga.

-¡¿Qué dices ahora mocoso malcriado?!-le pregunta al atravesar su propio cuerpo con el filo de sus garras.

_¡Maldición!... Espera, ese niño emite un aura rara y esa todavía no se ha desvanecido, lo que quiere decir que aun esta vivo. Solo espera a que salga… _

-¿Qué ya te moriste chiquillo del demonio?-se pregunta.

En ese instante, siente una rara sensación al interior de su cuerpo y después expulsa a Allen, donde lo ataca con su arma directamente.

-¡No estoy muerto y tampoco lo estaré por que todavía tengo algo que hacer!-le grita.

-¡¿?!-

Le apunta con la garra y como si hubiera vuelto a la vida la energía de su cuerpo esta al máximo.

-¡Adiós señor Akuma!-

Al despedirse, un aura esmeralda rodea su cuerpo, después una luz del mismo tono ilumina el suelo debajo de la maquina y esta lo hace desaparecer con un estallido.

_Bingo, lo acabo…_ pensó el japonés.

Después una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar.

Una hora más tarde el escuadrón denominado "rastreadores", esta en búsqueda de personas extraviadas o heridas por el combate anterior. Mientras tanto uno de ellos atiende la pierna de Yu, quien esta en resguardo de unos oficiales.

-¿Puede levantarse?-le pregunto.

-… sí y ¿el chico?-

El rastreador sonríe.

-Esta ayudando y buscando personas junto a los demás…-

Yu lanza un sonido de disgusto.

-Es un idiota, nuestro trabajo no es ayudarlos a ustedes sino acabar con los akumas…-dice en tono molesto.

-"Sacerdote" la puerta ha llegado…-le dio aviso uno de los oficiales.

El japonés intento irse arriba, sin embargo recayó, los presentes se apresuraron a ayudarlo pero este se rehúso. Con mucho trabajo y apoyado por su propia espada pudo llegar hasta la entrada y antes de irse, le dio una orden al buscador.

-Cuando el chiquillo se canse, llévalo a la escuela…-

El hombre entiende la orden y le hace saber que así será acatada.

Luego entonces el malherido muchacho de larga melena oscura puede retirarse en presencia de los oficiales.

*

-Fue una mañana extraña, muy extraña…-dijo al darle un sorbo a su café y ver através de la ventana la afluencia de los alumnos a sus respectivos edificios.

¡TOC, TOC…!

-Adelante…-

-Soy yo Rever, tengo el informe del estado de salud de Kanda y de Allen…-dijo.

Komui dejo la taza sobre el escritorio y tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Se encuentran bien verdad?-

Su subordinado le extendió el parte.

-Kanda ya esta mucho mejor y como es un orgulloso dejo la enfermería desde la madrugada y Allen desde que lo deje estaba profundamente dormido, me dijo la enfermera que llego hace dos horas y que solo presentaba leves rasguños…-explica.

-Ya veo, Allen kun es un chico muy fuerte y muy testarudo ja, ja, ja… (A quien me recuerda)-

Rever observa también por la ventana como lo hiciera hace unos momentos su superior, estando allí, no puede dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió y en las posibilidades que tuvo Allen de no salir vivo.

-Komui, no vuelvas a poner en riesgo a nadie… por favor-

Comprende sus palabras, sin embargo era algo que debía hacer y sino, mucha gente hubiera muerto, después de todo esa es su responsabilidad como líder de la Black order.

-Entiendo lo que me quieres decir Rever, yo creo que tu también comprendes mi posición, ¿verdad?-

_Lamentablemente… sí,_ medito.

Después de la lucha contra la maquina asesina, Allen se encontraba muy agotado y bastante adormecido, sin embargo eso no le impedía que su carácter testarudo lo dominara, por esa razón con todo y el cansancio que cargaba se fue a su clase.

Todo parecía estar como ayer, nada había cambiado. El pequeño tocó la puerta del salón.

Su profesora dejo de dar clase.

-¿Walker por que llegas a esta hora?-le cuestiono, obviamente enfadada.

Con una profunda pesadez, Walker le explico.

-… Tenía mucho sueño…-

Su respuesta causo la explosión de risa de todos sus compañeros, la joven profesora golpeo el escritorio con una regla y el silencio volvió a imperar.

-Allen Walker… si tienes mucho sueño, es mejor que te vayas a dormir y después te presentes con el regente del grado con un reporte de indisciplina y bajas calificaciones…-

Allen inmediatamente despertó.

-¡No, digo por favor no me reporte, prometo subir mis calificaciones!-suplico.

Ella dio la media vuelta.

-Vete a tu dormitorio Walker, yo hablare con el regente…-

El joven bajo la vista y se retiro cabizbajo del salón, entonces la profesora pudo continuar con su clase y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Esa normalidad que Allen de alguna forma odia, por la monotonía, por la poca importancia que es y que hasta ayer le dio un nuevo rumbo a su vida, pero él esperaba cambiar el día de hoy… sin embargo nada se ve tan distinto de cómo era ayer.

Al bajar las escaleras del piso dos, el pelirrojo quien iba en compañía de otra persona notaron la presencia del joven, entonces ambos se dirigieron a él ya que lo notaron bastante deprimido.

-¡Allen kun!-le llamo.

Él se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre.

-¿?-

Walker se paro totalmente, así los dos jóvenes se acercaron a él.

-¡Allen ¿Por qué no estas en clase?!-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Por que me mandaron a mi cuarto…-contesto desanimado.

-¿De nuevo te dormiste en clase?-

-No, ahora me quede dormido en la enfermería y aunque intentaba despertarme no podía, hasta ahora…-les dijo.

Lavi sonrío y acaricio su cabellera avellana.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien Allen…-

Las mejillas del pequeño se colorearon de rojo intenso.

-….-

-¿Tienes hambre Allen kun?-le pregunto.

Allen subió la mirada.

-Sí, algo…-respondió.

El grupo de muchachos camino rumbo a la cafetería, donde ya habían varios estudiantes tomando el desayuno y otros solo pasaban el tiempo en compañía de otros, entonces Lavi y sus dos compañeros se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada de los demás.

-¿Qué vas a querer de desayunar?-le cuestiono Lavi.

-¿No hay hoy filete de pescado con almendras y ensalada?-

Los dos chicos soltaron una carcajada.

-¡No Allen, ahora puedes decidir que comer!-

Aun no comprendía a lo que se referían.

-¿Por qué?... no entiendo…-

La chica de cabellera esmeralda dejo su asiento y luciendo una entallada falda blanca con un par de medias a los muslos y por supuesto un suéter en color rojo, (recordar que el uniforme normal es en azul fuerte) dirigió sus pasos a la ventanilla de la cocina.

Sus dos compañeros varones no pudieron quitarle la vista de encima al ver tan hermosa adolescente.

Cuando por fin pudieron quitarle la vista, Lavi comenzó a explicarle su nueva condición (encargo de Lee, sino, no estaría afuera de su salón)

-Bueno Allen, eso es por que ya eres uno de nosotros…-pauso señalándole la rosa que se encuentra en la solapa de su suéter.-… Desde ayer eres un "sacerdote", miembro de elite en la escuela, el cual tiene la responsabilidad de proteger no solo a los que estamos aquí, sino "al mundo entero"… ¿me explique bien?-

_Para recuperar tu pasado necesitas ser un "exorcista" para derrotar a los "akuma"_

Las palabras de aquel "Allen" parecieron tomar sentido.

-¿Un "sacerdote" es igual a un "exorcista"?-pregunto un poco dudoso.

Los ojos de Lavi se agrandaron.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-¡Contéstame Lavi, "un sacerdote y un exorcista son lo mismo" ¿o no?!-insistió.

-Así es, son lo mismo solo que su situación es distinta…-intervino la voz de la joven.

-¡Leenalee!-dijo el joven Bookman.

-Déjalo Lavi debe saberlo por que ya es uno de nosotros ahora…-pausa para depositar las charolas de comida en los respectivos lugares a donde se encuentran sus compañeros.-… Como te decía Lavi, los "sacerdotes" son "exorcistas de menor ranking y grado de exorcismo" por lo que tu eres un "sacerdote menor" mientras que los "exorcistas" son personas de rango mayor de sincronización con su arma exorcista y tienen mayor manipulación de la misma…-termina.

Lavi frunció el ceño.

-Un "sacerdote" la mayoría de las veces es de octavo grado o hasta onceavo grado, nunca ha habido un "exorcista"…-

_Tengo que ser un "exorcista"… y podré saber mi pasado, eso fue lo que me dijo Allen._

-¡Voy a ser un "exorcista"!-dijo entusiasmado.

Sus dos compañeros lo observaron atónitos, mientras el pequeño Allen metía esa idea a su mente como una promesa a si mismo, una meta la cual seguir.

_Seré un "exorcista" y cuando lo sea derrotare a los "akuma" para saber mi pasado y entonces sabre quien soy…_ _"Allen Walker, nunca olvides tu nombre"_


	4. Empaty

Es día viernes, como siempre que es fin de semana los alumnos pueden salir del colegio para estar con sus familiares y como siempre Allen es el único de su grupo que se queda solo en su dormitorio, parece estar acostumbrado, pero no es así, es siempre los fines de semana cuando desea realmente cumplir su deseo y tener un lugar a donde ir.

Mientras los jóvenes abandonan el lugar, Allen los observa desde la ventana de su cuarto, donde en un completo silencio y acompañado de su pequeño Golem ve la felicidad irse de sus manos.

-… Lavi y Leenalee también se van a ir…-murmura.

Se levanta del marco y cierra ambas cortinas. Luego camina hasta su cama donde se recuesta, ocultando su rostro en la almohada, Timcampy le hace compañía acostándose a su lado y escuchando su casi imperceptible llanto.

_**Capitulo 4. Escena 2.**_

_Vol. 1_

Lagrimas, soledad y...

Para Allen acostumbrarse a quedarse dormido en clase es algo que no ha podido cambiar, y si tiene que usar su inocencia ahora le es mas difícil, pero su temple lo hacen pensar que puede hacerlo, sin embargo ahora es cuando más frecuentemente lo hace.

Eso le molesta a sobre manera a su profesora y ya con la paciencia agotada y trece reportes en su mano, camina a la oficina de Rever (el subdirector) dispuesta a reclamarle la negligencia de no dar de baja al pequeño o por lo menos darle una suspensión de trece días o quizá trabajo extra, bueno ya, se conforma aunque sea con un regaño frente al grupo.

La joven profesora llega hasta la puerta de la oficina del australiano donde toca varias veces y en varias ocasiones.

Luego de varios minutos esta se abre, dejando ver las figuras de algunos hombres de ciencia y por supuesto del subdirector.

-¡Subdirector Rever Wenhamm ¿Por qué no ha atendido mis reportes?!-le reclama furiosa.

Todos los presentes enmudecen y saben lo peligrosa que se puede tornar si la siguen haciendo enojar, por esa razón los cobardes huyen y dejan solo al rubio.

-Señorita Margot, por favor siéntese y cuénteme su problema…-pide.

Obviamente la mujer pelirroja lo hace y se postra en la silla que se encuentra frente al escritorio del rubio.

Estando allí, coloca varios papeles sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Por qué no ha atendido mis reportes sobre Walker?!-cuestiona con enfado.

Rever deja escapar una sonrisa, al parecer no le sorprende su reclamo.

-Bueno… señorita Margot, la razón por la que no he atendido sus reportes, es por que no puedo y tengo prohibido hacerlo…-explica con suma calma.

Ella por supuesto queda impactada, pero sobretodo eso la hace enojar todavía más.

-¡¿De que privilegios goza ese muchacho? Es un indisciplinado, se duerme en clase, no tiene bunas calificaciones y además de eso, pelea continuamente con algunos de sus compañeros!...-agrega.

_¡¿Allen hace todo eso?!_, piensa incrédulo.

Sacando ese pensamiento de su mente, regresa a la realidad.

-Pues vera, Allen no es un niño de padres ricos, él es huérfano y solo esta aquí por que un buen hombre lo acogió como su hijo, hace algunos meses ni siquiera había ido a la escuela y cuando entro aquí lo único que sabia era leer y escribir… si tomamos en cuenta que no tiene muchos amigos y es muy antisocial…-le comenta, tratando de explicar algunos de los muchos defectos que le encontró la mujer.

Margot no es una mujer de malos sentimientos, sin encambio, al escuchar las palabras de Rever pudo comprender muchas cosas y de algún modo se pudo identificar con su situación.

Baja la vista.

-… ¿Por qué me dices todo eso Rever?-pregunta con voz melancólica.

-Solo quiero que lo comprendas, Allen es un buen niño, pero tiene muchos problemas mas de los que cualquiera de los que están aquí… y si quisieras compararlo con alguien, seguramente te darías cuenta que para lo que ha pasado, se ha esforzado mucho, incluso más que los niños que tienen a sus padres y son ricos-añade.

En ese instante a ella le viene una flash del pasado, donde es una niña y tiene varios libros bajo su brazo.

Se encuentra caminando rumbo al edificio donde esta su habitación, mientras a su paso varios jóvenes van caminando del lado contrario.

Ella se detiene al ver que su mejor amiga la saluda, después esta misma se abalanza sobre un hombre mayor, el cual tiene a su lado a una mujer de igual edad que tiene del brazo a un niño pequeño.

Las lagrimas desean salir de sus ojos, sin embargo se contiene y con una gran sonrisa levanta la mano para despedirla.

Al acabar aquel recuerdo, Margot toma los papeles de la mesa y los rompe.

El australiano permanece en silencio, mientras observa.

-Escucha Rever, pasare por alto esto pero no voy a permitir que siga en ese plan, así que lo único que voy a pedirte es que le des más horas para acesorias por que va muy retrazado con el grupo…-dice.

-Por supuesto, el inconveniente que tiene Allen es que desde hace una semana es un "sacerdote"-le replica.

Margot sale de su asiento ante el asombro (y eso que acababa de sentarse)

-¡¿Un "sacerdote"?!-

-Así es, pero eso no se lo digas a nadie, por que es confidencial… El asunto es totalmente secreto y por esa razón Allen no usa "el uniforme" correcto, pero como tu eres su profesora, te lo diré, sin embargo te ruego suma discreción a lo que te voy a decir…-

Las palabras del subdirector sonaron realmente misteriosas, por eso ella se mantuvo serena y escuchando atentamente lo que le decía.

Entre tanto en una de las salas de entrenamiento, es decir en el edificio de ciencias.

Como tenia poco tiempo de ser un "sacerdote", la inocencia poco a poco comenzaba a mermarle parte de su vitalidad, absorbiendo casi todo el total de su energía; eso preocupaba al jefe, quien le pidió al jefe de los "exorcistas" lo entrenara para que pudiera controlar mejor su propia arma.

Así a la semana de haber obtenido su arma como "sacerdote, nivel novato", Allen comienza su entrenamiento, bajo un desconocido.

El joven castaño ingresa al enorme cuarto en compañía de su inseparable Timcampy. Observándolo atrás de una habitación oculta se encuentra un hombre de mas o menos veinticinco años, con cabellera rubia y una boina cubriéndole parte de la misma, tenia puesto un traje similar al de Komui, pero este es en tono rojizo oscuro y por supuesto en su solapa derecha se haya la inscripción que lo distingue de ser un simple subordinado: "Exorcist of Rouse".

Allen baja el cierre de su chamarra de deportes, después da unos pasos por el cuarto.

De pronto una voz se hace oír por todo el lugar.

-Bienvenido a tu primer entrenamiento Allen Walker-dijo el altavoz.

-… Gracias…-fue lo que respondió.

Del otro lado, el misterioso rubio le comenta a otro.

-Es de pocas palabras…-

El segundo individuo es de mayor estatura y tiene un aspecto algo rudo, sin embargo su carácter es todo lo contrario.

-Tal y como nos dijo el jefe Komui-

-Ja, ja, vamos a ver si en todo lo que nos dijo tenia razón… Comienza-le ordeno.

Siguiendo sus ordenes, el hombre acciona las maquinas preparadas para estos casos.

El ambiente de la habitación se torna un vacío, donde solo esta Allen, quien rápidamente se quita la sudadera.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ingresa al sitio una maquina, su aspecto es extraño ya que es una enorme esfera con varios cañones saliendo en cada extremo, en el que parece ser su "centro" se haya una especie de mascara con cuernos. Esta no pierde el tiempo y le dispara de frente al pequeño.

Obviamente no le da, ya que se escabulle rápidamente, donde le da la oportunidad de activar su inocencia. Allen se descubre el brazo izquierdo que permanecía cubierto por un guante que le llegaba un poco abajo del hombro.

-¡Inocencia: actívate!-exclamo.

Fueron poco segundos, pero fueron los suficientes para que el jefe de los "exorcistas" se diera cuenta de que el brazo del jovencito era de color carmín antes de que se transformara en la garra metálica.

-Wong ¿lo viste?-le inquirió al hombre al mando de la computadora.

Este mismo se quito los audífonos.

-¿Qué tenia que ver señor Bak?-

Bak tomo el otro par de audífonos y se sentó frente a control del simulador.

-Su brazo era de color carmín, es decir era oscuro, no ha habido una inocencia de ese tipo desde "él"…-explica, mientras ve la pantalla atentamente.

Mientras Allen ya había terminado con su primer oponente, ahora estaba con cuatro, los cuales no mostraban ser buenos rivales para él.

Cuando una de las maquinas se acerco a él, este dio un salto y se trepo sobre ella, aprovechando la elasticidad de su arma le atravesó hasta llegar al otro extremo y alcanzar al ultimo.

Después los hizo estrellarse entre si mismos, destruyéndose al instante.

El castaño sin problema se dejo ver luego de la explosión solo unos cuantos rasguños en el cuerpo. Chang no daba crédito a tal cosa y le pidió a su subordinado le diera los tiempos que hizo al terminar la quinta prueba.

-Quinta prueba. Allen Walker: 0:11:01-le dijo con asombro.

Se quito los audífonos de la cabeza.

-¡Imposible, Kanda ha hecho 0:28:55, es el menor record!-

Wong se cerciora que no se ha equivocado y en efecto no lo hizo.

-¡Se lo juro mi señor Bak, los números son correctos, hizo 0:11:01!-

_Lo que me dijo Komui es verdad, Allen Walker es en verdad "Un Walker, el verdadero Allen Walker", pero no solo es eso, sino también…_

-Wong, sácalo de la sala de novatos y ponlo en la escenario cincuenta y tres, los "akuma" de los novatos no son rivales para él…-ordena enigmático.

-¡señor Bak ¿esta usted seguro? El escenario #53 es para novatos de ultimo nivel!-le replica.

Seguro de lo que cree, lo reafirma.

-Hazlo Wong, Walker no es un "novato normal"… "él nació con la inocencia"-

Wong no se encuentra muy seguro, pero quien mas que alguien que ha entrenado y capacitado a grandes exorcistas para saber que Allen no es un chico normal.

Entonces siguiendo sus instrucciones, cambia el aspecto de la sala.

Allen quien había permanecido entretenido con algunos akuma, es sorprendido con el cambio de la habitación, la cual se ha tornado una especie de lugar antiguo con paredes en roca.

El chico mira sus alrededores asombrado, pero unos segundos después es atacado por un conocido.

-Ah, tu si eres de los que conozco…-emitió.

Al mismo tiempo que detenía su ataque con su garra.

Se separaron y el akuma tomo lugar al otro extremo del lugar, Allen quedo contrario con una sonrisa dibujada y preparando su siguiente ataque. Bak se levanto de su asiento, después se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de marcharse le dejo indicaciones a su ayudante.

-Wong cuando termine con ese akuma, le das treinta minutos para descansar, luego le pones otro y cuando termine contabilizas el tiempo que hizo, si alcanzo las dos horas de entrenamiento lo mandas a su cuarto y me informas, voy a estar en la oficina de Komui, si llegase a pasar algo me avisas…-

Su también cuidador, acepta con la cabeza y lo ve partir.

El descendiente de la familia Chang sube a un elevador, donde hasta alcanzar la superficie le da tiempo de recordar la ultima imagen que vio.

_Sonreía, Walker sonreía como si estuviera disfrutando de lo que hacia… Quizá Walker es la persona que por tanto tiempo hemos esperado y que nos ayudara con nuestras metas… o tal vez, es solo un niño y no sabe exactamente lo que esta haciendo y por eso lo disfruta… es… es un juego para él._

~º~

En el centro de la capital Londinense, para ser mas exactos en un lugar muy exclusivo del suburbio se encuentra la "casa" de Kanda, la cual hoy en particular se veía llena de gente y no cualquiera, todas son personas de sociedad.

Tal vez vivir entre tantos lujos no le agradaba, o quizá ni siquiera le importaba ya que como todo joven de su edad y su posición, es altanero y egoísta, sin olvidar su despotismo.

Es en estos casos cuando a Yu le gustaría escapar de tanta multitud y quisiera estar, aunque sea por un segundo a solas, pero no precisamente solo, mas bien quisiera estar con la persona que no ve por que siempre suele estar ocupada y que exclusivamente ve los fines de semana.

Mientras las personas charlaban en la sala, Yu se escabullo ha hurtadillas al otro lado, donde se encuentra el despacho. Allí se encerró y respiro profundamente al ver aliviado y libre después de varios horas escuchando lo que para él "son tonterías".

La habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, aprovechando eso camino hasta un pequeña banca donde se dejo caer.

Lanzo un breve suspiro al aire, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y la corbata. Ya sin sentirse "asfixiado" cayo en su totalidad a todo lo que daba en la banca. Permaneciendo así, su vista vaga y se topa con un enorme cuadro en la pared justo encima de lo que seria la silla detrás del escritorio.

Kanda se va arriba rápidamente.

Su mirada se vuelve triste, cuando va recorriendo de abajo a arriba los dibujos en ella.

-Mamá… y Papá… Ellos son mis padres, ¿Por qué esta pintura nunca la había visto?-susurra.

Inmediatamente una memoria difusa regresa a su cabeza, en la que es un día soleado, él tiene mas o menos siete años, va corriendo por el basto pasto de la que recuerda fue su antigua casa, a lo lejos hay un caballero vestido con uniforme militar junto a él, esta una mujer de larga cabellera oscura sentada en una manta con una canasta, luego cae al tratar de llegar a ellos, sin embargo se levanta y ahora ve a otro hombre y otra mujer con el que parece ser su hijo, un niño más pequeño que él, en compañía de sus padres.

La visión termina en el momento que una mano le toca el hombro.

-Yu, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Aun ofuscado por lo que acaba de recordar, sin pensarlo se lanza a sus brazos.

El joven de cabellera pelirroja, lo sostiene y acaricia su cabeza, sin agregar nada.

-Lavi, sácame de esta pesadilla…-dijo.

Junior sabia a lo que se refería, después de todo, siempre ha estado a su lado cuando no tiene a donde escapar.

En completo silencio, lo aleja de su regazo para depositar en sus labios un beso, que es el inicio de una noche, una noche en la escapa a su lado.

A lento paso de un beso, el pelirrojo busca su mano, cuando la encuentra se enlaza con ella, mientras se observan, van cayendo de nuevo sobre el sillón.

Mientras tanto, los invitados parecen desesperados, debido a la ausencia del anfitrión.

-Señorita Lee, su hermano no llega y el joven Kanda volvió a desaparecerse como es su costumbre-le dice una de las servidumbres.

La más joven de los Lee, que ahora es la única que puede pedir disculpas en nombre de los varones, decide enfrentarse (como siempre) a las personas que fueron invitadas.

-No te preocupes, ya iré yo…-responde.

Como si pareciera que se enfrentaría a la inquisición, Leenalee camina hasta la entrada del comedor, respira profundo y trata de contenerse para no dejar en mal a la familia de Kanda, sin embargo como caído del cielo una voz la interrumpe antes de que abra la puerta.

-¡Leenalee!-

Su voz le fue conocida.

-¡Viniste!-exclamo aliviada y también muy emocionada.

Un joven de aproximadamente quince años atravesó la puerta de la entrada, tenia el cabello oscuro pero muy corto.

-¡Claro, nunca dejaría a mis primos solos en esta fecha!-

Leenalee corrió a abrazarlo.

-¡Alma, que bueno que viniste!-

~º-º~

Ya era de noche en la escuela, los alumnos que se habían quedado se encontraban en sus cuartos descansando para lo que seria el día siguiente. Pero una carroza se paro frente a las puertas del colegio, de ella bajo una misteriosa silueta que se acerco para tocar la entrada.

Un guardia que le abrió, dejo pasar a la persona encubierta por un capa hasta la cabeza y luego se cerro la puerta.

Entre tanto, el joven de cabello avellana salía de haber tomado una ducha después del duro entrenamiento que tuvo.

Con pesadez dejo caer la toalla que le cubría el cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su desnudez, luego tomo lo necesario de la cama y se vistió. Cuando solo le falta la camisa, suena la puerta.

Apresurado se coloca todo y sale a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Si, ¿Quién es?!-pregunto.

-Soy yo Allen, el subdirector Rever-contestan del otro lado.

De inmediato lo deja pasar.

-Buenas noches, pase por favor…-dice.

El subdirector pasa y encuentra una habitación impecable, todo estaba en su lugar y muy ordenado, aunque carecía de cosas, por ejemplo, algunos juguetes o tal vez una lámpara, cosas que acostumbraba ver en las demás.

_Allen no tiene muñecos, debe ser a que el general Cross no le compro ninguno._

Dejando de lado su pensamiento, le plantea a lo que vino.

-Allen lamento tener que molestarte tan tarde, pero tengo que salir del plantel y como no hay un "exorcista" disponible, quisiera que tu me acompañaras…-le dice.

-Sí, ¿es una misión?-le inquiere.

Rever se sorprende de su cuestionamiento.

-Eh, sí…-

-Bien, voy a ponerme la chaqueta, espéreme un momento por favor…-dicho esto, se dirige a su guardarropa.

Al abrirlo, mas de la mitad de los ganchos estaban sin usar, solo tenia algunas prendas que no fueran las del diario, después de recorrer algunas de estas encontró la chaqueta.

_Recuerdo que Komui me dijo que el general le compraba bastante ropa, ¿Por qué nada de eso se ve reflejado?..._ piensa con determinación.

-Listo, podemos irnos Rever…-le avisa, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto, vamos Allen-contesta.

Allen ya trae puesto el uniforme de los sacerdotes, sin embargo para no revelar su nueva posición, los científicos tuvieron que hacerle un abrigo oscuro que le cubriera totalmente, por esa razón al salir nadie sabia que se trataba de él. Así, los dos recorrieron el largo corredor y bajaron las escaleras, después atravesaron el patio de la escuela hasta llegar a la salida.

Y en la oscuridad de la noche, ambos partieron en la misma carroza que hace un rato había llegado.

En el edificio mas alto de la torre se hallaba la llamaba "Sede los Exorcistas" lugar donde permanece el líder de la escuela, pero también otras personas que son claves fundamentales de dicha institución, entre ellos, una mujer, la cual es llamada "La exorcista del Cubo" por su afinidad a este, quien recordemos es "la materia con la que hecha la inocencia", por eso y mas, ella permanece arraigada del mundo exterior.

Komui estaba hablando con ella.

-Hevrazka ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Muy bien Komui, ¿no tenias una reunión importante hoy?-pregunto curiosa.

-No me lo recuerdes que voy muy retrazado… solo quería saber como te sientes después de lo que paso…-insiste.

La voz de la dama se hizo un poco melancólica, algo que noto el jefe.

-Estoy triste, por que una luz se apago… como sabes, cada luz que se enciende es como si otro hijo hubiera nacido, al contrario pasa cuando esta se apaga y me siento muy deprimida… La luz que se extinguió era una tan resplandeciente, que a mi misma me cegaba por completo…-explica.

-Lo sé, por eso quería saber de que forma puedo ayudarte…-le comenta.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo y si vienes a preguntarme por aquella hermosa luz, te diré que su resplandor por ahora es débil, opaco y fácilmente podría extinguirse… sin embargo hoy comprobé que solo es el principio de esta y que si tomara su verdadera forma, el poder que se encuentra escondido en la oscuridad podría desatar el Apocalipsis… por tanto, quisiera pedirte que la cuides mucho, por que aun es frágil… muy frágil y delicada-pide.

Komui se asombro de sus palabras, ella sin duda hablaba de Allen, "El poder que se encuentra en la oscuridad, podría desatar el Apocalipsis", eso fue lo que predijo para él. Temía por una parte que fuera eso, pero por otra le da gusto que sea así.

El jefe le sonrío a la oculta figura de la dama.

-Gracias, ten por seguro que lo voy a hacer…-fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de salir de la habitación.

-Que "El Señor este contigo, Komui"…-murmuro.

Ya afuera de esta, tuvo que bajar por un elevador, el cual lo llevo hasta la planta bajo donde se estaba un muy impaciente Bak esperando su llegada.

Lee abandono el elevador y lo saludo cariñosamente.

-¡Hola Bak~cito, ¿me tarde mucho?!-

Este no estaba para aguantar sus tonterías.

-¡No, yo diría que cinco horas no son mucho!-le reclama.

_Cinco horas, no recordaba que el lugar donde esta Hevrazka el tiempo no pasa…_

-¡Perdona, ¿Cómo encontraste a Allen?!-comenta con voz aniñada.

-Mmm… como tu me dijiste pude comprobar que Walker es un "sacerdote", sus habilidades me dejaron sorprendido, con decirte que hizo pedazos el record de Kanda cuando hizo la misma prueba…-agrega.

-¡¿De Kanda?, Wow es un niño excepcional!-

Bak lo hace detener el paso, ya que estaban caminando.

-Pero no es solo eso, Komui, ¿Quién es en realidad _Allen Walker_?-

Ya se lo esperaba, cuando se diera cuenta de lo "fabuloso" que es, vendrían las preguntas.

-… Allen Walker es Allen Walker, no veo la pregunta Bak…-respondió con aparente calma.

Esta vez lo detiene por el hombro.

-Komui, la otra vez lo vimos salir del sitio donde teníamos resguardada "la Inocencia de él", incluso Timcampy quien había estado "congelado" durante todo este tiempo respondió a su llamado, el general Cross se intereso en él y tu también, ahora te hago la misma pregunta ¿Quién es _Allen Walker_?

El hombre de origen chino no le objeto nada, su reacción le decía todo "Allen Walker" no era un niño común al cual como siempre entrenaría para servir a Dios; aquel pequeño tenia un pasado, una misión y un futuro que tendría que ver con la fundación de la escuela.

+o+

-¡Alma que bueno que viniste!-le dijo con entusiasmo la chiquilla.

-No sabes el gusto que a mi también me dio de poder venir a ver a mis primos… ¿Por cierto y Yu?-cuestiono curioso.

-… A Kanda no le gusta este tipo de reuniones, por lo que supongo debe estar con Lavi…-responde.

Al escucharla, el jovencito sintió un fuerte golpe en su corazón, que no sabría como explicarlo, por que es un sentimiento confuso. Ya que ni él mismo sabe lo que siente por su primo.

-¡Ya llegue Leenalee, oh veo que ya te encontraste con Alma!-interrumpió la voz del mayor de los Lee.

-¡Hermano ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Los invitados van a matarnos!-le reprendió.

Dicho lo anterior se alejo de Alma y se dirigió a donde esta su consanguíneo donde lo tomo por el brazo. El joven de melena oscura sonrío por ver aquella escena, mientras también los acompañaba al comedor.

Pero en ese momento, su vista es desviada por una persona.

-Yu…-dijo.

El heredero de la familia Kanda se integro a la pareja, ignorando por completo a su primo. Por supuesto luego es reprendido por la chica, sin embargo el joven de inmediato lo impide y le pide mejor se preocupen por atender a los invitados.

Sin embargo aunque se niegue a pensarlo, Kanda realmente lo aborrece.

Alma baja la cara, tratando de sostener la melancolía y entonces otro de los muchachos se acerca a él.

Coloca la mano sobre su hombro mientras le dice.

-Tranquilo Alma, él no ha estado muy bien desde hace unos días y si piensas cosas como esas, solo te lastimaras, por eso no lo hagas y dale más tiempo…-

Comprendiendo sus palabras, el joven Karma da un profundo respiro y vuelve a sonreír.

-Tienes razón Lavi kun, no volveré a pensar eso…-comenta.

Los dos adolescentes regresan a la habitación, abren la puerta y escuchan a la voz de un hombre exaltado. Ambos piensan que se trata de algo grave.

-¡Jefe hay una urgencia en la escuela!-exclama.

Komui como era de esperarse salto de la silla.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-exclamo.

Kanda fijo su vista en el director de la escuela.

-Komui si son asuntos del colegio, ¿No es mejor si los tratas en privado?-recomienda.

Los invitados de vuelta miraron a Lee. Este capto su insinuación y les pidió disculpas, para después retirarse. El asunto los dos jóvenes lo escucharon ocultos detrás de la entrada, por lo que no entraron y se fueron al despacho.

Estando allí un hombre vestido de traje, le dio el parte de lo que se encontraba ocurriendo.

-Jefe Lee, tuvimos una emboscada como en Italia, afortunadamente hoy no hubo lesionados, ni muertos, pero ahora nuestro personal se encuentra herido y me han avisado que hay una emergencia en la capital…-explicó son tono serio.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, lo sabes?-pregunto.

-Me han dicho que su subordinado, el encargado de la escuela cuando usted no esta, fue requerido para un asunto y se llevo a un solo exorcista, para esto unos akumas atacaron el carruaje donde lo transportaban y desde allí perdimos comunicación…-argumenta.

Por supuesto le inquieta saber que Rever pudiera estar herido o muerto o que se yo, pero luego una idea viene a su mente.

_Sabemos que esta en compañía de un exorcista. "¿De que hablas Komui? El chico debe estar cansado, entreno por mas de cinco horas, debe estar dormido ahora"_

Se levanto de su silla como resorte.

-¡Allen, Allen es el único exorcista que estaba en la escuela hoy!-exclama alarmado.

Lavi también se exalta.

-¡¿Qué, por que lo dejaron solo?!-

Y sin dar paso a más explicaciones, rápidamente sale del cuarto, a esto el mayor lo detiene.

-¡¿Lavi, a donde crees que vas solo?!-

El joven Bookman ni tarde ni perezoso le responde.

-¡¿A dónde? Con Allen, él los necesita ahora!-

Sin más abre la puerta y baja corriendo las escaleras. Los buscadores que allí se encontraban, no dudan en seguirlo, entonces Komui regresa a su asiento, acomodándose los lentes.

-Lavi si que es un atrabancado, ¿Podrías cuidarlo por favor?-le inquiere al muchacho.

A esto el familiar mas cercano de Kanda camina a la salida.

-No te preocupes, trataré. Tu quédate tranquilo, cuando lo hayamos resulto te diremos…-dice.

Komui lo ve partir, no sin antes grabar en su mente, aquella sonrisa tan linda que siempre dibuja.

_Alma me recuerda a Allen, ¿Por qué será?_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Entre tanto en la capital, todo era un caos y un campo de batalla entre el único exorcista y los varios akumas, los cuales tenían ordenes de matar al subdirector de la escuela. Obviamente esto no es posible si esta resguardado de un sacerdote, por lo que intentan eliminarlo a como de lugar.

Allen por supuesto no cede, pero las heridas de su entrenamiento le esta pasando factura, por lo que le es difícil mantener su inocencia estable y pelear al mismo tiempo.

Mientras estaba ocupado, una de las maquinas tomo ventaja para sorprender al australiano, a esto los buscadores le colocaron un sello que le impide ser atacado directamente. Eso le bastaría para ser protegido, sin embargo los constantes ataques lo han hecho débil, y no resistirá mucho a este paso.

Lo sabe, sin embargo le preocupa más que Allen este luchando solo con tantos akumas, sin la ayuda de sus compañeros.

_Resiste Allen, la ayuda ya viene… Solo no mueras, por favor, no lo hagas…_

Con una ataque, el chico es llevado violentamente a un edificio, el cual colapsa del impacto. Sus enemigos se mofan de su débil estado, ya que saben que si lo atacaran de manera consecutiva le ganarían, pero disfrutan haciéndolo sufrir y ver la desesperación en sus hermosos ojos de color perla.

Sin embargo esto para él no es nada y como si nada se quita las piedras del cuerpo, apartando con la otra mano el polvo de su uniforme.

-… ¿Por qué no me atacan en serio?, yo creía que los de su nivel eran más fuertes, pero son igual de debiluchos que los otros…-les comenta.

_¡¿Allen, pero que dices?!_

Pensó asombrado el rubio.

Eso prendió la mecha y los cuatro akumas se le fueron encima, uno lo ataco por el frente, otros dos por la derecha y finalmente el que restaba lo hizo por detrás, estaban seguros que lo tenían arrinconado, pero nada de eso se reflejaba en la seguridad del muchacho que no se movió ni un solo centímetro para evitarlo.

-¡ALLEN!-exclamó Rever cuando vio como arremetían varios disparos perdiéndolo de su vista.

Una cortina de polvo se genero después de eso, las maquinas daban por ganada la batalla, sin embargo cada uno fue experimentando una extraña sensación.

_**¿Qué es esto?**_

-Tu verdadero Yo, así que nunca fuiste un akuma… ¿verdad?-le pregunta el pequeño.

_**¿Tu me hiciste esto?**_

Allen le sonrió.

-No, la verdad no se ni por que estabas así. Solo pensé que eras muy bonita y me dije "Ella no puede ser así, debajo de esa piel debe estar ella realmente" y fue cuando comenzaste a cambiar…-respondió.

Uno de los akuma fue envuelto por una rara luz esmeralda, a continuación debajo de la coraza se asomo el rostro de una hermosa dama de cabellos rubios y la cadena que había rodeando su cuello se desprendió dejándola libre, entonces aquella horrible apariencia de akuma fue sustituida por el cuerpo esbelto de una chica.

_**Gracias, Me devolviste la libertad y la felicidad de ser nuevamente Yo.**_

Así consecutivamente a las tres maquinas restantes.

Rever se encontraba totalmente sorprendido, si no lo hubiera visto con sus ojos, nunca lo hubiera creído.

_Imposible, Allen no pudo haber hecho tal cosa._

El pequeño se aproximo a donde estaba Rever.

-¡¿Se encuentra bien Rever?!-pregunto.

Aun son salir del asombro, el subdirector contesto.

-… Eh, Ah, sí por supuesto que me encuentro bien… ¡¿Allen que le ocurrió a tu mano?!-

Walker se volvió a mirar el brazo y noto que se estaba oscuro, pero le resto importancia.

-Es normal, ¿puedo sacarlo de allí?-

-¡Claro, ya acabaste con todos los akuma!-dijo.

Pero, cuando iba a insertar los números de seguridad para desactivar el sello, otro aparece. Lo extraño de este, es que parece un simple humano de tez oscura.

-Vaya, vaya, mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí. Puse esta trampa para atrapara a un rata y me salio una pequeña pero muy interesante ratita, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?-comento con ironía el caballero.

De vuelta activo su inocencia, solo que esta presentaba signos de desequilibrio, ya que su luz es esmeralda y carmesí por momentos. Rever sabe que es un mal presagio si intenta usarla, por lo que persuade al chiquillo de utilizarla.

-¡Detente, si la usas ahora que esta tan inestable podrías desatar algo terrible, por favor si ellos vinieron a matarme yo me resignare, pero no puedo permitir que te hagan daño!-exclama.

Aunque se encontraba de espaldas, pudo oír que se lo dijo sonriendo.

-No puedo, que lastima, me han dicho que no hable con extraños. Solo puedo advertirte que si llega a tocarle un solo cabello al señor Rever, no tendré piedad sobre usted, ¿Cómo digo que se llamaba?-es su contestación.

_¡NO Allen, por favor no lo hagas!_

Grito en su interior.

El elegante caballero vestido de smoking dejo escapar una carcajada.

-Ok, no te he dicho mi nombre… pero siento que volveremos a vernos pequeño. Y si tu advertencia es verdad, espero tengamos una larga lucha, por que tus amigos no me han dado ninguna y esto esta aburrido…-comenta.

Allen se prepara, el misterioso hombre también y…

Mientras, cerca de donde se desato la pelea están unos jóvenes observando, cada uno tiene estatura diferente y a sus alrededores solo hay escombros y personas recostadas en el suelo.

Uno de ellos le pregunta a su compañero.

-¿No es aquí donde vimos la luz?-

Este contesta.

-Sí, pero ahora no logro escuchar nada, será posible que halla pasado algo más…-

La voz de una mujer interrumpe en la conversación de los dos hombres.

-Puedo sentir su fuerza, aun esta en este espacio… es débil pero lo esta, solo que no se por que tiene esta extraña aura…-

-Bueno, bueno, entonces vayamos más al norte…-dice.

-Esperen, hay alguien que tiene un aura oscura… Mi Grabadora del Tiempo puede sentirlo…-le dijo.

Los dos hombres que la acompañaban la miraron determinados.

-Vamos Miranda ¿No somos sus hermanos mayores? Nuestro deber como "Exorcistas" es purificar las almas de los akuma, por tanto si es uno el que esta peleando con uno de nosotros, nuestra obligación es ayudarlo…-

El mayor de los dos jóvenes coloca su mano sobre su hombro.

-Los novatos necesitan de nuestra ayuda, por favor resiste un poco más…-le dijo.

La calidez que su mano transmitía le otorgaba seguridad, y en ese instante supo que era lo correcto.

-Bien, Marie san y Daisya kun vayan, no se preocupen por mi, yo resistiré hasta regresen con todos a salvo…-les aseguro.

Con esto, ambos exorcistas partieron. Ella se quedo con las personas que se encontraban allí, mientras su reloj absorbía el tiempo.

* * *

El capitulo 4 al fin subido!! SII! Yo crei que Moyashi chan veria el tres jajajaj xDDD (mal chiste...)

Gracias por pasarse a leerlo, se que dije que es Yullen y hasta ahora no ha habido nada de eso jajaja, prometo que ya saldra algo de Yullen.

YOKOSHIMA. Fuera!

(Nota importante: Si alguien es de el DA, avisenmeeeeee!!!! por fitas!!!! T-T)

Happy Valentine!! (Y yo que queria hacer un AlmaxYuu T-T)


	5. Revelacion

_**Capitulo 5. Escena 2**_

_Vol. 1._

Único. 1

Cinco minutos después, la capital Londinense a 20 kilómetros del lugar de la pelea.

Lavi tenia impaciencia de llegar a donde se encontraba Allen, ya que en su corazón había una especie de sentimiento extraño, que le daba un mal presentimiento.

Acompañándolo se encontraba, el único familiar vivo de Kanda: Alma Kanda.

Los dos chicos salieron de la entrada del Arca y se dirigieron a pie al sitio donde les indicaron por ultima vez hubo contacto con Reveer.

-Este es el lugar, pero no veo nada… todo esta cubierto de neblina…-menciono el pelirrojo.

Alma levanto la mirada.-Sí, pero creo saber por que…-dice al tiempo que le señala al frente.-¿Ves eso Lavi? Es una barrera…-

El amigo de la infancia de Yu da un giro de 90 grados a la izquierda, apreciando una luz luminosa en tono esmeralda que cubre gran parte de la cuidad.

-¡Que demonios es eso, ¿Crees que Allen y los demás estén dentro?-

-Seguramente, sin embargo debo decirte Lavi que tu no tienes muchas oportunidades de entrar, es inocencia, inocencia pura por lo que temo que podrías salir lastimado…-

La expresión del pelirrojo se torna tensa.

-No importa, deseo ayudar a Allen…-dice.

El consanguíneo de Kanda sabe que sus intenciones son buenas, sin embargo exponerlo a tal peligro es casi como obligarlo al suicidio, por eso no puede permitirlo.

-¡No es una broma Lavi, puedes morir, sabes que la inocencia cuando se encuentra en descontrol puede matar a su portador, esto es serio, hablamos de la vida y la muerte!-

-Por eso, no estoy bromeando Alma…-asegura.

-Imposible, se que son amigos, pero eso es demasiado arriesgado… incluso para mi…-

Lavi le coloca una mano en el hombro.

-Lo se, pero dime ¿No harías lo que estuviera a tu alcance si fuera Yu?-

Sin tardar en su respuesta, le contesta.

-Sabes que sí, Yu es mi hermano… ¿Es ese el mismo cariño que sientes por ese niño?-

Comparar el cariño que Alma siente por su hermano es extremo, sin embargo se puede decir que en este caso es casi lo mismo; desde que Allen llego a la escuela y comenzó a conocerlo, sintió una especie de cariño, pero este es un poco diferente de lo normal.

Sus pensamientos son claros, Allen es importante para él y no va a dejar que una simple barrera de inocencia lo separare de su lado.

Da la media vuelta y coloca su mazo en posición vertical, luego convoca un sello de fuego y otro de madera, ambos los combina, creado un hechizo poderoso con el que intenta romper el muro invisible.

La poderosa serpiente se lanza al ataque sin éxito, ya que al contacto esta es absorbida.

-¡Diablos del infierno, ¿Qué pasó, se la trago?-exclamo incrédulo el dueño.

Pero no parece sorprenderle nada a Alma.

"_Es inútil Lavi, la barrera esta para proteger algo y cualquier cosa que intente dañarla será eliminada, pero no es agresiva, eso significa que su poseedor esta inconciente"_

-Hay una posibilidad de que podamos saber que es…-menciona el chiquillo.

-¿Lo sabes? Por que debo suponer que si vuelvo a atracarla pasará lo mismo ¿verdad Alma?-

-Creo que sí. Bueno este es mi plan, supongo que a quien protege es el niño que le dicen Allen, por la condición en la que esta, creo que su inocencia esta intentando hacer lo que él hacia: Proteger a la personas que hay dentro, incluyéndolo por supuesto… sí podemos hacer que despierte, lograremos que no gaste su energía más de lo que lo hace, y así liberaremos el espacio para ayudarlo.-

-¡¿Qué dices, que Allen esta herido?-

-Cálmate Lavi sino piensas con la cabeza fría no podremos ayudarlo, solo tenemos poco tiempo…-

En ese instante el pelirrojo se lleva las dos manos a la cabeza.

-Agh, agh…-

-¡Lavi ¿Qué te pasa?-

El chico de cabellera azabache se aproxima a su compañero, le pregunta su condición pero no obtiene respuesta alguna, después de unos segundos Junior cae de rodillas al piso quejándose de un dolor agudo, presentado leve sangrado en la nariz.

De inmediato Alma gira la vista, observando a sus alrededores.

-¡Inocencia, comienza a extenderse por todo el lugar!-

"_Tengo que ayudar a Lavi kun, sí la inocencia empieza a absorber la energía vital de su portador es probable que ya esta por acabarse, por lo que intentará restaurarla usando la que este a su alcance… Reveer san y las personas que intentaba salvar serán las primeras, luego será Lavi kun y los que quieran salvarlo o se acerquen. ¡Piensa en algo Alma, hazlo antes de que no puedas hacer nada como siempre!"_

-No tengo más alternativas… es mi única oportunidad de serle útil a mis amigos…-confiando en que esa será la solución al problema que se avecina, el pequeño extiende sus manos en forma de cruz.

A continuación baja los parpados a los que aprieta fuertemente contra sus ojos, casi de inmediato empiezan a dibujarse muchas imágenes es su cabeza, entre ellas la de un niño.

Es un chiquillo de cinco años, tiene la melena avellana y junto a él hay un hombre, los dos se encuentran sentados frente a un piano.

Pero el rostro del mayor no se distingue, hay demasiada luz proveniente de la ventana, junto al instrumento musical.

"_¿Quién es?"_

-Vamos no te rindas, aun tienes mucho potencial para tocar Allen, "Do, Re, Mi"-se escucho la voz varonil de su parte.

Pero aun es muy pequeño por lo que las teclas son muy grandes para él.

De nuevo la voz del misterioso caballero se hace oír.

-Allen tu algún día tendrás mi poder y tendrás que mover el Arca, así como enfrentarte al pasado…-

"_¿A tu pasado?"_

Con tono dulce, el mayor le muestra como debe tocar las teclas, al mismo tiempo que el tono de su voz se hace una dulce aria.

"_Una canción de cuna"_

Aún es difuso, pero la luz parece dejarle ver una parte de la cara de aquel enigmático hombre donde tiene una cicatriz.

El niñito se impulsa, queriendo alcanzarla. Ese sentimiento se vuelve inquietante, quiere ver su cara y saber por que tiene ese marca, quizá ella tenga que ver con su pasado.

-Allen, no puedes quedarte aquí, todos confiamos que tu serás el que destruya definitivamente al Conde del Milenio y acabe con esta inútil guerra. Tu eres mi hijo, el verdadero Allen Walker.-le menciono el caballero.

"_Yo soy Allen Walker"_

Al recordarlo, el ambiente se vuelve claro. Ahora este el mismo hombre de melena blanco y un poco ondulada tocando el piano, aquel que vio en sus sueños cuando obtuvo la inocencia.

-¡Ya vez si puedes hacerlo Allen!-le comento.

Del otro lado del instrumento se encontraba otro caballero, solo que este se ve mucho mayor al que esta tocando, este tiene cabello oscuro y de igual forma ondulado con una coleta sosteniéndola, lleva un traje y un Golem dorado en su hombro derecho.

-No cabe duda que es tu hijo, ambos tocan muy bien, Allen, ja, ja, ja-les dice.

-Sí, bueno, no creo llevarme todo el crédito, también es de mi amada esposa, ja, ja, ja-

"_¡Papá, tío Mana, Mamá…!"_

Allen pequeño toca su corazón, ahora recuerda que la voz del misterioso hombre que le entrego a Timcampy era la de su padre.

"_Quiero quedarme con ustedes, yo no quiero vivir si no tengo a donde regresar"_

El jovencito sostuvo la mano de su padre, quien se encontraba en frente de él.

-No Allen, nosotros no estamos en esta dimensión, pero estamos contigo, recuérdalo siempre. Debes regresar, tu eres él único que puede derrotar al Conde, además… hay alguien que espera a que regreses…-le dice al tocarle su cabeza.

-¡No, nadie me espera, estoy solo!, siempre mis amigos se van y me dejan solo, no tengo familia, nadie a donde llegar y decirles "He regresado"…-

Entonces una silueta oscura aparece en medio de la nada. Esta le extiende la mano.

-_No estarás solo, yo estaré contigo, te he esperando durante mucho tiempo_…-dice la voz grave.

"_¿Quién eres tu?"_

-_No me olvides, yo nunca lo pude hacer, sabes quien soy y que te esperare la eternidad_…-

Sin decir más, aquella voz se desvanece como llegó.

Después de eso, la extremidad se desaparece sin que pudiera detenerla.

-¡Espera ¿Quién eres, por que siento esto, algún día podré verte, como te llamas?-

"_Ahora recuerdo este sentimiento, pero ¿Cómo podría encontrarte si ni siquiera se como te llamas?"_

Se desaparecen las imágenes que se mostraron anteriormente, los pensamientos del joven se tornan confusos, a la vez que es expulsado de las memorias del heredero Walker.

-¡Alma ¿te encuentras bien?-su voz lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

Un poco atarantado, el chico le responde.

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Bueno te desmayaste, pero algo hiciste que destruiste la barrera que había… ¡Mira!-

La vista de ambos chicos se dirige al frente, donde ya se pueden ver las construcciones destruidas y las aún en pie, también se logra ver que en medio se encuentra el cuerpo de alguien inconciente.

-¡Allen!-grita sorprendido.

-¡Espera Lavi, hay algo que tengo que decirte!-

Detenido por sus palabras, escucha atento lo que tiene que decirle.

-Ese niño, el es Allen Walker… -

-¿Ya lo conocías?-

-No, sin embargo logre ver que de verdad es el heredero de la familia Walker…-susurra.

Lavi medio dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

-… Lo sabía, Allen no estaba solo… Él es el conde Walker, el hijo del primer fundador de la Escuela…-su alegría es notable, pues, se creía que se trataba de cualquier persona, pero no fue así, gracias a Alma se sabe que tiene un pasado.

Pero lejos de asombrarle tal noticia, hay algo que le inquieta respecto a eso.

"_Nos estuvimos buscando durante mucho tiempo y es la ahora que nos volvimos a encontrar, sabía que este día llegaría…"_

-Antes de que puedas acercarte a él, Lavi, tengo que decirte que lo cubre aún su inocencia, por lo que debes tener cuidado al momento de sostenerlo…-menciona por último.

Dicho la antigua recomendación, los dos jóvenes se aproximan al sitio donde se halla el cuerpo de Allen, el cual esta recostado en el piso.

El pelirrojo se coloca a la altura y lo recoge, teniéndolo entre sus brazos, nota que su ojo izquierdo esta sangrando pero al parecer no es de cuidado, lo que si es preocupante es que su inocencia rodea todo su cuerpo con cinturones de color blanco, inmovilizándolo totalmente.

Ruido.

-¿?-

De pronto se vuelve a oír el ruido del ago moviéndose, no lejanamente sino a unos cuantos metros de donde están.

-¿Qué será ese ruido?-

-Alma ¿Crees que sea un akuma?-

El hermano de Yu mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No creo, había mucha inocencia, los que pudieron haber quedo fueron destruidos, eso creo.-

Ruido.

-¿Y eso, entonces que puede ser?-

Ruido.

-No se, tal vez un sobreviviente…-

Alma camina a donde oye el ruido. Se aproxima cauteloso ya que la construcción esta frágil y cualquier movimiento la puede echar abajo, cuando esta seguro que nada puede lastimar a quien pudiera estar debajo, levanta el escombro.

Descubriendo debajo de este, al subdirector de la escuela a donde va Lavi.

-¡Lavi, se trata de Reveer, no lo veo malherido pero creo que necesita ayuda medica!-

-¡Esta bien voy por ayuda!...-contesta.

~º/º/º/º/º/º/º~

Seis horas después, en el colegio.

Unidad medica.

En cuanto escucho la voz de Reveer al teléfono fue rápidamente. Al llegar noto al personal medico del colegio moviéndose de un lado a otro. El director de la misma de inmediato se puso al tanto de la situación y a pedirles el parte de la actual salud de los involucrados.

-¿Cómo se encuentran todos?-le pregunto al encargado.

-Bien, están mejor de lo que esperaba. Solo hay uno al que nadie a podido acercarse más que los exorcistas, a ese pequeño no lo hemos podido revisar, creo que debes llevarse a Hevrazka, ella es la indicada para esto…-

-Entiendo, ya lo hice y estos momentos ya debe partir para allá… y ¿Reveer?-

Por la expresión de su rostro, el anciano le indica el camino que debe seguir para saber la respuesta.

Komui respira profundo y dirige sus pasos, estos se detienen en la cama al final del corredor.

Al su figura detrás de la cortina, el australiano lo intercepta cuestionándole:

-¡Jefe ¿Cómo están los niños?-

Lee sonríe.

-Bien, muy bien Reveer… debo agradecerte que hallas cuidado de Allen todo el tiempo, aunque se que por su terquedad este esa situación…-pausa, dejándose caer al pie del colchón.-… Me alegra que no hayas muerto, te encuentras bien…-

Reveer se sorprende de sus palabras, las cuales también vienen siendo de alivio.

-¿Crees que te dejaría solo en esta guerra?, si ellos son niños y pelean hasta las ultimas consecuencias, espera lo mismo de mi Komui, la hierva mala nunca muere…-comenta, al momento pegarle con el puño en la barbilla, obviamente no fue uno agresivo, sino uno de complicidad.

Luego sueltan una carcajada.

Mientras tanto, en la Sede de los Exorcistas.

Se oían pasos acercándose velozmente por el pasillo.

A continuación el rostro de una mujer de cabellera oscura con uniforme parecido al que usa Komui se dibujo tras de la puerta.

-Edgar, ¿Cuál es el estado del joven?-inquirió dejando los papeles que traía bajo el brazo.

El hombre que respondía a ese nombre dejo de ver através de la ventana y dirigió su atención a la dama.

-Bien, pero aún no podemos hacerlo reaccionar, creo que tenemos que llevarlo con Hevrazka…-

-¿No hay forma de acércanos más? Tengo que hacerle el reporte completo, antes de que ella lo revise.-

-… Eso precisamente es lo que buscamos, pero todo aquel que pasa los limites es inmediatamente contaminado, solo los exorcistas pueden hacerlo, sin embargo hasta ahora solo fueron Lavi y Alma.-

Sonaba extraño, sin embargo es lógico, la sustancia del Cubo es extraña y con fuerzas fuera de su comprensión, quizá la elite conocida como "Exorcistas" tenia vulnerabilidad al poseer en su interior fuerzas familiares.

-Llévalo con Hevrazka y que sea la encargada de "Desintoxicarlo", mientras tanto, llama a Komui el comité desea hablar con él…-

Edgar acepto con la cabeza.

La hermosa mujer abandono el cuarto, caminando rumbo a otro pasillo con escaleras, donde se le perdió de vista.

Domingo, 7:00 AM. La capilla del colegio.

Como es tradición, todos los alumnos se reúnen en lo que es la capilla de la escuela, para recibir la bendición antes de iniciar las clases de cada semana. Pero hoy es un día especial, ya que se anuncio la integración de dos nuevos miembros de la elite "Exorcista", quienes serian anunciados y presentados a todos, además de darles la bendición por ser elegidos de Dios.

Los jóvenes estaban a la expectativa de saber de quienes se trataban, por que nadie los ha visto y tampoco pueden ser de la escuela, ya que no hubieron convocatorias, son seguramente descubrimientos de otros colegios o muchachos de transferencia que a escondidas fueron sometidos a las pruebas para saber si eran compatibles.

Obviamente las mujeres son las más impacientes, los varones aunque no quieran reconocerlo se mueren de la envidia, mientras los actuales exorcistas y sacerdotes, esperaban el llamado de Lee.

-¡Diablos del infierno me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad!-exclamo con nerviosismo el pelirrojo.

-Vamos Lavi, uno de ellos ya sabemos quien es, seguramente esta vez si le darán su traje de Sacerdote y lo reconocerán como tal…-le menciona su compañera.

-Sí, pero me muero de nervios ¡Me imagino como se vera! Tan lindo y con su traje de ceremonia…-rápidamente la imaginación del heredero Bookman comienza a caminar.

Pero esta es detenida inmediatamente por un golpe con un libro.

-Deja de fantasear, ya comenzó la misa…-

-Auch Yu, ¿Cuándo llegaste que no te vi?-

-No preguntes y concéntrate en nuestro trabajo…-responde con su siempre tradicional cara enojada.

-Bah, tu siempre tan serio Yu… ¿Por cierto y…?-

Kanda lo amenaza con el filo de su espada.

-Cierra la boca Conejo, ahora sube allá arriba y di el salmo que toca…-

"_Que agresivo y hoy amaneció de mal humor"_

-Ok, ya voy…-

Sin agregarle otra cosa, para no hacerlo más enfurecer Lavi sube los escalones que lo llevaran al altar religioso.

Leenalee es ahora la que lo reprende con un golpe.

-Quita tu mal humor Kanda, no es bueno que todo el tiempo estés enojado, se te puede derramar la bilis, ja, ja, ja, ja…-

Yu no le replica y solo se cruza de brazos.

Luego de una hora de sermón, aparece el director de la escuela. Todos los presentes le dan el saludo de respeto y toman asiento en las bancas.

Este se para frente al micrófono.

-… Buenos días, hoy es un día especial, presentaremos a los nuevos integrantes del equipo.-

Impacientes por saber de quienes se tratan comienzan las especulaciones. Entre murmullos, la atención es desviada y los orientadores de inmediato los tranquilizan.

-Lo se, están impacientes por saber. El primero es aún muy joven y no tiene mucho tiempo de haberse integrado, pero sépase que es un niño ejemplar, que por sus meritos y valor, hoy esta en donde esta.-se detiene para presentarlo.-Su nombre es Allen Walker… y es desde hoy un sacerdote de nivel avanzado…-

Todos los presentes enmudecieron, en especial los que están en el mismo grupo que el mencionado. Aunque eso no le cae nada de sorpresa a sus compañeros, salvo a uno.

-Vamos Allen no seas tímido, preséntate tu mismo…-le alienta Reveer al empujarlo al altar.

Un poco torpe, el chiquillo se aproxima ya vestido con el traje de los Sacerdotes.

Sus amigos lo reciben y le tienden la mano, en muestra de que ya son compañeros oficiales.

-Bienvenido a nuestro manicomio Allen, sonríe y no te pongas nervioso…-le aconseja el pelirrojo.

-Gracias, pero no puedo… me siento observado…-

-No te preocupes, debes confiar en ellos son a los que vas a proteger y de igual forma tienen que confiar en ti.-menciona Leenalee.

-Bien, trataré no prometo mucho…-

Al decir eso Allen se da la vuelta, notándose más seguro y con una sonrisa extendida a todo el rostro.

Entonces se escuchan los aplausos.

Muchos de ellos que no se pueden cuantificar, entre los cuales están los de sus amigos, sus conocidos, y la gente que desde que llego lo acogió como un familiar cercano.

Al termino de tan emotivo recibimiento, es turno del siguiente nuevo integrante.

-El siguiente es un chico que ya había estado con nosotros que por motivo de salud ausento, sin embargo, hoy esta aquí y tiene muchas ganas de volver a ser un Sacerdote, la sorpresa que tiene, es que desde ahora es un Exorcista…-pausa, al momento de mostrares el uniforme de la elite Exorcista que desde ya tendrá que traer puesto.-

Esa si fue una sorpresa para todos en general, nadie esperaba que hubiera otro Exorcista tras la muerte de uno hace cuestión de meses, ¿Por qué? Por nadie tenia le edad para relevar el puesto.

-¿Qué paso, no lo vas a recibir?-

Reveer sostiene por los hombros al enigmático joven, y lo deja en el altar, ante las miradas de todos. Es extremadamente tímido, y no puede hacer nada para controlar el temblor de sus piernas, por lo que ni una palabra puede fabular sin que tartamudeé. A esto Komui se aproxima a él, cubre su cuerpo con su nuevo uniforme y después el sonido unísono de aplausos le saca algunas lagrimas.

Seca sus lagrimas pero la emoción es fuerte, entonces los ocho chicos lo abrazan fuerte y lo tranquilizan.

A excepción del joven con melena oscura, que en ningún momento mostró alguna emoción.

Luego de la ceremonia, los chicos se dispusieron a presentarse entre ellos.

-Mira Alma, él es Allen ¡Que curioso serán mis "Ax2"!-explica Lavi.

Alma extiende su mano al que seria su sucesor, ya que el ya es un exorcista.

-Hola Allen, yo soy Alma Kanda… espero nos llevemos bien, de verdad quiero que seamos amigos, cuando quieras puedes contar conmigo y todo eso, yo puedo ayudarte…-

El británico la estrecha, sintiendo un extraño sentimiento al hacerlo, pero que no le da importancia.

-Bien, no soy bueno haciendo amigos, pero intentare que lo seamos… mi nombre es Allen Walker e intentare que nos llevemos muy bien…-

Lavi interrumpe.

-¡Hay que tiernos se ven los Ax2, ¿no es así Yu?-

Pero el hermano de Alma no agrega nada. Se limita a estar de pie y simular que les da la bienvenida.

-¿Yu?-pregunta un tanto confundido el castaño.

-Sí, es el nombre completo de Yu, "el conocido también como el príncipe de Mugen" solo por que es el dueño y el mejor espadachín del colegio-

-¿Espadachín, es también es un sacerdote?-

-¡Por supuesto Allen, ¿no recuerdas que él te acompaño a tu primer misión?-

Kanda y Allen tienen una especie de flash de recuerdo, y rápidamente se señalan el uno al otro.

-¡¿Él es el de cabellera oscura y larga? (Allen)-

-¿Él es el del cabello de anciano? (Yu)-

Unísonos.

Dicho lo anterior se miran desafiantes.

-¡Sí, ¿Por?(Yu y Allen)-unísonos nuevamente.

Los presentes observan una pelea.

-¡¿Tienes algún problema con que sea yo?-le inquiere el castaño.

Yu le muestra la espalda.

-No, en realidad no me interesa… solo me preguntaba, "Por que Dios escogería gente como tu, tan corriente y vulgar"-

La acusación no entra dentro de los parámetros de paciencia que pueda aguantar el chiquillo y se le avienta.

-¡Lo que yo precisamente me preguntaba es "por que Dios escogería gente tan ególatra y presumida con cara de mujer"!-

Kanda no le confronto de frente, solo le humillo por encima de sus posibilidades.

-Ja, es notable que era de una clase mucho muy inferior a la de cualquiera de los presentes, seguramente por eso te tuvieron lastima, pero no te preocupes pequeña lagartija tu vulgaridad y baja clase no será notable por que tienes muchos que se rebajaran a tu nivel…-

Por mucho tiempo soporto muchas cosas, solo que aquel día y ante sus hirientes palabras, Allen no pudo sentirse mas rebajado.

Aparto a las personas de su camino y se fue del sitio con la moral por debajo de su clase. Por supuesto tal cosa le costo a Yu, que de inmediato fue reprendido por la hermana de Komui.

En el balcón de uno de los edificios, Edgar observaba lo ocurrido, cuando es interrumpido por Komui.

-¿No se llevaron bien?-

-No, parece ser que a Kanda le va a costar más trabajo del que creíamos y no creo que el comité haya tomado la decisión correcta, sabemos que la familia de Noah esta detrás de la pista del único heredero de Walker, ahora que lo hemos destapado les será más fácil encontrarlo…-

Komui coloca su vista al horizonte, donde un hermoso atardecer se presencia.

-Allen deseaba que su hijo llegará a nosotros, que lo entrenáramos y lo hiciéramos el Exorcista que fue, es nuestra responsabilidad que eso pase y que Allen comprenda su origen, con el pasado que lleva a cuestas… Quizá es difícil aceptarlo, pero se debe hacer, por que él es la llave del Apocalipsis y junto a él, se abre la caja de Pandora…-termina Lee.

BONUS ESPECIAL.

Ja, ja, ja, ya quería hacer esto dentro de mi propio fanfic. Gracias por continuar leyéndolo y quiero decir que ya va a estar disponible la versión (no cambiada) para AM. WIIIIII por fin apareció Alma y es ahora el hermano no querido de Kanda (como en la versión original jajajajaja) Tengo que aclarar que muchas de las dudas que se tengan tratare de resolverlas en capítulos posteriores, por ahora tienen que permanecer en el misterio por el hilo argumental.

Aclaratorias: ¡Si Allen es hijo de Allen! El primer Allen el del capitulo 2 es su padre, por si no lo deje entendido. En el capitulo 4 puse que Alma seria el primo de Yu por que en la trama original (BLACK ORDER: EXORCIST) la propia autora me dijo lo plantearía así, pero como se ve mi historia esta mas adelantada a los acontecimientos de la original por lo que me vi en la necesidad de cambiar el parentesco, además ¿díganme si Alma no se ve lindo como su hermano? :3

Por ultimo, la inocencia no se alimenta físicamente de ellos, sino que, usan su "fuerza espiritual" para moverla, por eso nuestro protagonista tiene algunos problemas jeje.

Nos leemos en el volumen 2, el cual ya estoy escribiendo. (PD: T_T Kanda ya mato a mi esposo Alma… snif, snif…)


End file.
